Welcome to Ouran Academy's Host Club
by AxieJade
Summary: There is nothing that new girl Hannah Ford thinks is more stupid than Ouran Academy's Host Club. But when she is forced to visit the club by her friends, Hannah discovers the Host Club's deepest secret. But an unknown trouble follows Hannah and pulls her and the Hosts into danger, they are forced to put aside their differences and join forces in order to save themselves.
1. What The Hell Is A Host Club!

"Come on Hana, please." Yuki begged, using the Japanese version if my name.

"No."

"You have to join a club." She said. "All of the new foreigners do."

"Jeez, thanks."

"At least look at the list." Mina pleaded. "Who knows, maybe you'll find something."

I rolled my eyes and stared at my two friends. This was only my second day at Ouran Academy but I felt like I had known Yuki and Mina my whole life. Yesterday as I had tried to navigate my way through the endless hallways to my first class of the day two girls had walked up to me and introduced themselves as Yuki Yoshida and Mina Oshiro. They then walked me to my classroom and invited me to hang out with then at breaks.

Though both Yuki and Mina were Japanese they looked almost nothing like each other like most foreigners believed. Yuki's hair was a mousy brown that hung around her chin. She had a round face and warm dark grey eyes. Mina on the other hand had long black hair that fell down to her waist her face was round and her eyes were dark brown.

For the last few minutes Yuki and Mina had been trying to convince me to join one of Ouran Academy's clubs. I could never see the point in joining any clubs. People eventually realised that they couldn't be bothered with whatever club they were in and would quit. It always happened.

"Fine," I grumbled, brushing my black hair out of my eyes.

"Thank God!" Yuki cried, dramatically raising one hand to her forehead and the other over her heart. "You might have been the only first year that doesn't do anything outside of school."

I didn't bother to defend myself as Mina passed me the sheet that showed all of the clubs and I rolled my eyes one last time and looked down at it.

 _Ouran Academy Clubs_

 _Teacher Organised Clubs_

 _Calligraphy Club_

 _Choir_

 _Classical Music Club_

 _Cooking Club_

 _Classical Literature Club_

 _Debate Club_

 _Drama Club_

 _Embroidery Club_

 _Painting Club_

 _Japanese Culture Club_

 _Photography Club_

 _Student Council_

 _Tea Club_

 _Student Organised Clubs_

 _Dance Club_

 _Host Club_

 _Modern Fashion and Sewing Club_

 _Modern Literature Club_

 _Newspaper Club_

 _Pet Club_

 _Show Band_

 _This excludes any sports teams_

"So," Mina asked. "Anything look good? Yuki and I are joining the Tea club and Yuki is also joining the Drama club."

I shrugged. Everything pretty much looked like something you'd find at any normal high school; except for one thing…

"What's the Host Club?"

"Oh My God!" Mina squealed. "How do you not know what the Host Club is?"

"This is only my second day."

"We're going after school," Yuki said, teeming with excitement. "You have to come."

"Okay. But you still haven't told me what it is."

"Never mind that," Yuki said, and then turning to Mina she said: "Who are you going to request?"

"Request?" I asked.

"Yeah," Mina said. "You request a Host to sit with. I usually request Honey."

"And I usually request Mori." Yuki said.

"What sought of names are Honey and Mori?"

"They're nicknames," Mina explained. "Honey is Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Mori is Takashi Morionozuka. They're both third years."

"There is also the club's leader second year Tamaki Suoh, then Kyoya Ootori who's also in second year," Yuki explained. "Then there are the twins Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, they are both first years, then there is the newest member first year Haruhi Fujioka. So seven members in total."

I was still confused. What the hell was a Host Club? I could tell that Mina and Yuki weren't going to tell me anything else. And what did they mean by request?

A voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hey Yoshida. Hey Oshiro. Who's your friend?"

I turned and saw a tall boy standing nearby. He had brown hair that was so light for a Japanese person it had to be dyed and his eyes were a green-brown colour. He wore a pair of prescription hipster glasses.

"Oh hey," Yuki said. "Arashi-sempai this is Hana Ford. Hana this is Arashi Nakamura in second year." I was glad Yuki used the Japanese version of my name instead of the English version; Hannah. It made me sound like less of a foreigner.

"Nice to meet you Ford." Arashi said.

"You too," I said. "But call me Hana. It still sounds weird for me to be called by my surname."

Arashi laughed. "Okay Hana." Then he turned to Yuki and Mina. "So I heard you guys talking about the Host Club. Don't tell me you're planning on visiting them."

"Yeah," Mina said her hand on her waist but her voice still playful. "What's wrong with the Host Club? Almost every girl in the school goes there at least once."

"That's the problem." Arashi said, running his hand through his hair. "It's almost impossible for guys to get chicks with the Host Club snatching them all up."

Okay, I did not like what I was hearing. What was the Host Club? Some sought of dating circle?

"Jealous much?" Yuki said.

"Yeah," Arashi said shrugging. "So what, the guys in the club that I met are nice enough but they are all chick magnets."

"Whatever." Mina said. "We have to head to our next class. See you sempai."

"Okay then," Arashi said." See you later girls."

And with that he walked off. Yuki and Mina turned around and started to walk towards our next class. I was glad that they were both in my class. Without them I would always be getting lost. I turned and started to follow them. When I caught up to them I could hear that they were still talking about the Host Club.

"Don't you wish we had at least one of the Hosts in our class?" Mina asked.

"Of course, but all the first year hosts are in the same class."

"Who are the first year hosts again?" I asked.

"Haruhi Fujioka," Yuki said. "And the Hitachiin twins: Hikaru and Kaoru."

"Which host do you think you'll request, Hana?"

"I have no idea." I said. "I don't know anything about them. I still don't even what the Host Club is."

"Well then," Yuki said. "We've already requested to sit with Honey and Mori so you can sit with us."

"I don't know," I said. "It sounds boring."

"Please…" Yuki and Mina said in unison giving me huge puppy eyes.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

Mina and Yuki faces glowed and their faces seemed to split into giant smiles. They reminded me and little kids when their parents let them have a chocolate at the supermarket.

"You guys go ahead," I said. "I'm pretty sure I know my way to the classroom from here. I need to call my mum and tell her that I'm going to stay at school later."

"Okay." Yuki said. "I'll drive you home if your mum says yes."

I smiled and waved them away then pulled my phone out of dress pocket and dialled the home phone hoping that Kenichi wouldn't pick up.

When I was ten my parents, Carl and Annalisa, got a divorce and I moved with my mom to Italy where she was born and raised. Then about six months ago my mum met a Japanese businessman called Kenichi Watanabe and after three months of knowing each other they got married and my mum and I moved to Japan to live with him. Now Kenichi was a good husband for mum. He didn't abuse her or fight with her but he didn't seem to like me. Kenichi had been trying to convince mum for months to send me to foreign schools where I would be forced to stay for holidays and only be able to come back once a year but mum and decided on Ouran Academy which was only half an hour from home. I had no idea why Kenichi didn't like me but I honestly didn't care because I didn't like him either.

The phone rung and I counted four rings until it picked up.

"Hello this is Watanabe residence, Annalisa speaking."

"Hey mum."

"Oh, hey honey. How's your day been?"

"Good." I said. "I was just calling to ask if I could go to this club thing after school. Yuki and Mina are going and they want me to come."

"Of course you can go sweetie."

"Okay. Yuki said that she could get me home."

"Good," Mum said. "Well I have to go. I've got dinner cooking."

"Bye."

"Bye sweetie."

Then she hung up. I placed my phone back in my pocket and hurried off to class, hoping that I hadn't made a mistake by agreeing to go see the Host Club.

* * *

 **Wow. Where do I begin.**

 **So this is my first serious story. My first story _The 42nd Hunger Games_ is just a story I really did for fun. But this story is different somehow. **

**The next chapter is called _Meeting The Famous Host Club_ and if you didn't guess my the title the Host Club is introduced in that chapter. Sorry if this chapter is a bit boring but the next one will be a lot more interesting for Host Club Fans.**

 **If you have any ideas for what I should do on future chapters or advise for my writing please comment below.**

 **-AxieJade**


	2. Visiting The Famous Host Club!

The second class finished Yuki and Mina grabbed me by the arms and dashed down the corridor.

"Come on!" Yuki said, excitement dripping off her. "We want to be first to get there."

"Why?" I asked over the sound of our pounding footsteps.

"Because the Host Club wasn't on yesterday because it was the first day of semester. So girls will be flooding their today." Mina explained between breaths.

We turned a corner and almost slammed into a huge herd of girls standing in front of an abandoned music room. There had to be at least twenty girls already here including us but I could still see more coming around the corner. All around me I could hear whispers.

"It's been so long."

I know. I feel like I've been having withdrawals."

"I made Honey some cake. Do you think he'll like it?"

"I didn't see the twins at all yesterday; I hope they're okay."

"I can't wait to see Tamaki."

"I wish I could have gotten Kyoya's phone number. I missed him so much."

"I hope Mori will still remember me now I've gotten my hair dyed."

"I saw Haruhi yesterday; he is still so gorgeous."

"Tamaki told me last semester that he couldn't wait to see me."

"I wonder if Tamaki will play the piano today."

"Do you think they will do a cosplay today?"

"Tamaki told me that they weren't going to do cosplay today."

I turned to Yuki and Mina to ask them about the girl's conversation only to see that they were having the exact same one. I rolled my eyes turned to the door. This Host Club would have to open up soon. I hoped that this would finish quickly; I had homework to do.

Suddenly the doors burst open and a flood of rose petals floated out as though they were being carried by a soft breeze. A few girls squealed with excitement. Yuki squeezed my hand.

"Welcome ladies."

A soft chorus of voices came from inside the music room. I peered around a couple of girls and saw seven boys standing a bit away from the doorway. They all wore the Academy's uniform and there was no doubt in saying they were all extremely attractive; but it was hard to focus on each boys looks with the girls around me pushing and shoving to see them. I rolled my eyes. I think I was getting an idea about what this Host Club was.

A boy in the front stepped forward. He had golden blonde hair that waved down over his eyes, which were big and dark blue.

"Hello," He said, with a silky voice. "Welcome back, my darling princesses."

I rolled my eyes. But to my amazement a few girls actually swooned. This guy was such a huge flirt; how could anyone fall for it?

"That's Tamaki Suoh-Sempai." Yuki whispered in my eye before Tamaki started talking again.

"Please ladies, come inside." He said, softly.

All the boys stood back and the girls came flooding inside. The music room was huge. It had a high ceiling and the only furniture was tables, chairs and couches. There were two other doors in the room, probably leading to storage or toilets and to the left was a wall covered in photos. The only other decorations were vases on stand and the occasional painting. I felt Yuki and Mina at my side.

"We're going over to Mori and Honey." Mina said.

"You can come with us or look around." Yuki said.

I shrugged. "I'll just have a look around," I said. "Then I'll come over to you."

"Okay," Yuki said. Then turning to Mina she said: "Come on. I haven't seen Mori in ages."

Mina and Yuki ran off leaving me standing in the doorway. By now all the hosts and girls, save a few, were sitting on couches or chairs conversing with each other. What was the point of the Host Club? Nothing productive was being done. The only thing people were doing was talking to each other, but from what I'd heard for Arashi and all the girls swooning this was more of a dating club.

I turned and walked over to the wall covered in photos. As I neared I could make out that they were pictures of the Host Club members. I walked to the left end of the wall and started walking down studying each picture. The first picture was of the hosts standing around a chair except for one host who was sitting in the chair. It looked like a normal school club photo. The next was a photo of all the hosts standing together in front of a beach. The next was of the hosts all dressed in traditional Japanese clothes. I moved to look at the next photo but was interrupted by a soft voice.

"Hey, you're new aren't you?"

I turned and saw one of the Hosts standing behind me. He was my height with brown hair that hung in his big dark brown eyes. He stood a bit awkwardly and was holding a tray of coffee. As I turned and he got a full view of my face I saw his eyes widen a little as he realised I was foreign. You couldn't tell from behind that I was foreign from my dead straight, pitch black hair and pale skin.

"Um, yeah." I said.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka." He said.

I frowned before answering. Haruhi's voice was strangely high for a guy.

"I'm Hana Ford." I said.

"Where are you from?"

"Um, America then Italy."

"Nice," Haruhi said. There was an awkward pause, and then Haruhi gave a shy laugh. "You know, you're the most normal girl I've met at this school. It feels like every single girl is fawning over the other boys in the Host Club. I always thought it was a rich person thing."

I smiled. "I don't think I count as a rich person. My mum and I weren't especially rich before she remarried."

Haruhi's face lit up. "When I first got here I kept thinking that rich people only come to school for fun."

"And now?"

"And now I know rich people only come to school for fun."

I laughed. I liked Haruhi. He was nice naturally and didn't need to fake kindness to be liked. He also didn't try too hard to flirt like I'd seen Tamaki do when we entered. I saw Haruhi glance around. I followed his gaze to a table where three girls sat chatting excitedly. One of the girls saw him and waved. He waved back and turned towards me.

"Well," Haruhi said, shrugging. "I've got to go. Those girls requested me."

"Okay."

"You can come and sit with me if you like." Haruhi offered.

"It's okay," I said. "My friends are sitting with Honey and Mori and they want me to sit with them."

Haruhi nodded. "Honey and Mori are sitting over there." He pointed towards a couple of couches on the far side of the room. "Anyway, see you around."

"Thanks, bye."

Haruhi nodded again and walked away towards the girls he had been looking at before. When he reached their table he set down the coffee and sat down on a spare chair. I turned towards where Yuki and Mina sat and started walking towards them. A cluster of girls got up from their chairs and started walking in the opposite direction to me. They chatted loudly and walked bunch up together so that their identical yellow school dresses almost touched.

Then just as the girls passed me, tripped up by a stray foot or wet tiles, my feet slid and I started to fall forward. My yellow uniform dress flew up around me like a parachute. I twisted my right hand down to break the fall. The girls and a few others nearby turned to look and gasped. I squeezed my eyes shut as my hair whipped in my face.

Suddenly someone's hand seized my left hand, twisting my body around to face upwards before I even touched the ground. An arm went around my waist and pulled me upwards and I found myself near lying in my saviour's arms, being held at a distance so that our bodies were not pressed together but still close

"Are you okay?"

I looked up and stared into Tamaki Suoh's big, blue eyes.

* * *

 **When I looked at my story this morning I did not expect to see after one chapter and two days: three followers, one favourite and two reviews. This just seems so amazing to me. Thanks to everyone who has decided to follow, favourite or review my story. You support is amazing.**

 **Sorry about the cliff-hanger, can't wait to see your reaction to this chapter.**

 **-AxieJade**


	3. The Host Club, Revealed!

"Are you hurt, princess?"

Tamaki's voice was still soft and flirty but I could sense a small hint of concern. He pulled me up and pulled his arms away. The second his arms were away from me I took a step back and wrapped my arms around myself.

"I'm fine, thank you." I said, keeping my voice emotionless and my eyes down.

Tamaki's expression turned shocked. I could guess he'd been expecting me to start praising him and worshipping him like all the others girl probably would. I don't know why but I had a sudden dislike towards Tamaki. He seemed like the type of guy who thought he could do whatever he wanted just because he had a pretty face.

Tamaki opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by Yuki and Mina pushing through a small crowd that had started to form around us.

"Hana!" Yuki exclaimed, wrapping her arms around me. "Are you okay?"

I blinked. "Um, yeah. I'm fine."

"We saw you fall from where we were sitting." Mina said, her hand squeezing mine.

I sighed. Great. If they could see me from where they were sitting everybody could have seen me fall. What a first impression to be setting for everyone.

"You are Hannah Ford?"

I turned and saw a tall boy standing behind me. He had pitch black hair and grey-violet eyes. He wore prescription glasses and had an air of coolness about him. He studied me curiously like he I was a book he had to study for a test. Yuki and Mina let go of me and started whispering to each other.

"Yes."

The boy smiled at me but it was looked fake, like plastic. "I am Kyoya Ootori. Welcome to the Host Club."

I frowned. "Thank you, Ootori-sempai."

"Well," Tamaki said, pulling everyone's attention back to him. "I'm afraid it's times to go, ladies."

There was a moan from the crowd of girls. I swear I saw one girl in the back begin to tear up. The girls started to walk back to where they were sitting. I took one last look at Tamaki and Kyoya who were deep in conversation and then I continued on to Yuki and Mina's table where they were collecting their things. I sat down on couch and kicked off my hard school shoes. They had been creating sores in my feet all day.

"So," Yuki said, leaning into me.

"So what?"

"So," Mina said, rolling her eyes. "What is it like being held by Tamaki Suoh?"

I stared at her, my eyes widening. How could Tamaki be such a big deal? If I had tripped over in the hallway and some random guy had caught me nobody would care, but the second Tamaki did something it's a big deal.

"I don't know." I said, shrugging.

What was I supposed to say? By now Yuki and Mina had grabbed their things and we were heading out.

"Come on." Yuki pleaded.

"Is it true he smells like roses?" Mina asked. I stared at her in shock. "What?" She shrugged. "Miyuki Fujita told me he smells like roses?"

"I wasn't really sniffing him." I said as we passed through the music room's door and down the corridor. "That would be pretty weird."

Yuki shrugged. "Miyuki Fujita is a pretty weird person." She and Mina giggled.

"You do realise," Mina said, looking me directly in the eye. "That every girl in the school is in love with Tamaki and you, the only girl who isn't, are pretty much kissed by him."

"He caught me when I was falling, we did not kiss!" I said.

"That's not what girls will be saying tomorrow; rumours spread like wildfire around here." Mina said.

"You're kidding, right" I said, bringing my hand to my face.

"Nope," Yuki said, shaking her head. "But don't worry, in a few days some poor girl will get too close to Tamaki and then the attention will shift off you."

I groaned. How could this happen? I was going to be the subject of rumours and harassment non-stop if what Yuki and Mina said was true. Why couldn't Tamaki just let me fall on my face?

"Uh, Hana," Mina said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah," I moaned, preparing myself for some more news about how bad my next few days will be.

"Where are your shoes?"

I lifted my dress up and stared at my shoeless feet, covered only by a pair of white socks. My jaw dropped. Where the hell were my shoes? Suddenly I remembered taking them off as Yuki and Mina gathered their things and not putting them back on as we left. I groaned and face-palmed myself. How did I not realise that my shoes were missing?

"Sorry," I muttered. "I took my shoes of in the clubroom and forgot to put them back on."

Mina giggled.

"We'll wait for you." Yuki said rolling her eyes.

"Thanks," I said, turning around.

I rushed off, heading down the hallway. I was glad we had only made a short way before Mina had noticed my shoes, or lack of. After about thirty seconds of hurtling down the hallway I reached the huge, wooden music room door. Taking a deep breath and hoping that the Host Club had left and not locked the door, I grasped the door handle and turned it slightly. I was met with no resistance meaning that the door was not locked. I pushed the door slightly and peered in.

The room was exactly as it looked before; the lights were still on, there were still tea cups and plates on the tables. I spotted the Host Club members on the far side of the room. None of them seemed to see me. I had a sudden urge to keep it that way.

I crept through the door and tiptoed towards the couch that Yuki and Mina had sat at. The Hosts didn't see me as I made my journey. When I reached the couch I crouched down next to it where I was out of the Host's view and started to search for my shoes. The boys were close enough that I could hear what they were saying.

"Well that was successful," A voice I recognised as Kyoya said. "In total there were thirty-two visitors. Everything went planned except for that catastrophe at the end."

"You mean where the girl fell?" A small, child-like voice asked.

"Indeed," Kyoya said. I could hear the keys of a laptop clicking as he talked.

"I can't believe that she was so cold towards me." Another person said. I instantly recognised it as Tamaki. "I wonder why?"

I clenched my teeth together. They were talking about me.

"Who knows, boss." Another voice said, sarcastically.

Suddenly Tamaki's voice filled the room.

"I know!" He exclaimed. "She must have been so stunned by my good looks that she didn't know how to react."

My jaw dropped. Was he serious? How stupid could one person be? Did he think the world revolved around him?

"Yes, that's it!" Tamaki said. "One does not often stumble upon someone as beautiful to look at I. And my beauty is one in a million."

I put my head in my hand. Oh my God.

I heard a laugh; Haruhi.

"Uh, sempai, I doubt it." He said. "I talked to Hana before, and she doesn't seem to be like that at all."

"Hmm," Kyoya murmured. "So she goes by the Japanese version of her name and not the English version."

"I guess," Haruhi said. "That's how she introduced herself."

"Interesting," Kyoya murmured. A few more laptop keys were hit.

"Well," The childish voice said. "I think she was cute."

I had to cover my mouth to stop myself from giggling. Did all boys talk like this? I peered under the couch and saw my shoes sitting there. With a sigh of relief I grabbed them and started to put them on.

"So Haruhi," Tamaki said. "Do you think that we can go over to your house this weekend?"

"I suppose," Haruhi said. "I don't think Dad hates you as much now."

"Yay!" Tamaki shouted. I could practically hear him jumping in the air.

"Hey Haruhi," said the sarcastic voice from before. "Can we come too? We've got nothing to do this weekend."

"Yeah," Said a similar yet softer voice. "Can we come, Haruhi?"

"I don't see why not." Haruhi said.

"Well if Hika-chan and Kao-chan are going that me and Takashi want to come too." The childish voice said. "Right, Takashi?"

"Right," Said a deep voice.

"Well if everyone else is going, then I suppose that I will go as well." Kyoya said.

"Great," Haruhi murmured, sarcastically. "So you're all coming."

"So it seems," Kyoya said.

By now, my shoes were on. How was I going to get out without them seeing me? I crept forward towards the door. Don't see me, don't see me. I stopped behind a couch a few metres away from the door.

"Say, Haruhi," said the soft voice. "Does your Dad know that everyone still thinks you're a guy?"

What? Haruhi is a guy, isn't he? What were they talking about? I don't think this is something I should be listening to.

"I don't think so," Haruhi said.

"And it doesn't look like any students suspect anything." Kyoya said.

"Listen guys," Haruhi said. "I don't really care if anyone finds out I'm a girl. It shouldn't matter."

I froze. Haruhi was a girl? I knew that something didn't seem right about Haruhi when I talked to him, or should I say her, when we talked before. After all why would a guy as nice as that want to join a Host Club? And hadn't I though her voice was strangely high and feminine. How did I not notice this before? Haruhi was too petite and small to be a guy. Her shoulders weren't broad enough to be a teenage girl. Her eyes were too large and her features too soft. Though I had to say, she did cover it up well.

Enough, I had to leave. I stood up and tip-toed over to the door, placed my hand on the handle, twisted and pulled.

 _Creeaak_

I froze. Why did the door have to be so loud, now of all times? I slowly turned around and found seven pairs of eyes on me. Oh God.

Tamaki's mouth was hanging open. A look of complete shock and even a hint of fear on his perfect face. I saw on Kyoya's face a look of determination, laced with anger. Two red-headed twins standing next to Tamaki looked at me with shock and anger. A small boy, who could not be a day over eight stared with surprising ferocity and a tall boy with black hair next to him stared with a stony, blank face. Then I saw Haruhi, standing the furthest away from me. The look on her face shocked me the most. She was not fearful or angry. She just stared her mouth open, her eyes wide.

"I, um." I mumbled. "Sorry."

And with that I sped through the door, not daring to look back.

* * *

 **Yay. New Chapter.**

 **When I looked at this story a few days ago I was completely shocked to see that it was already more popular than my other story. I am so proud that this fanfic is getting so much positive feedback.**

 **Anyway. I hope you like the new chapter. Sorry for the cliff-hanger.**

 **-AxieJade**


	4. A Website And A Dinner!

The second I got home I ran inside, as though the Host Club where chasing after me, about to catch me. Shaking my head I headed to my room, or well, my apartment.

When mum married Kenichi we had both been shocked by the size of his home, or well mansion by our view. The mansion was so huge that my room consisted of four rooms: a bedroom, an office, a bathroom and a lounge-room. It was gigantic, especially compared to my three square metre bedroom back in Italy. I had barely lived here three months, so there were barely any decorations.

I headed up the stair-case, down the hallway, and then turned to go through the second door on the left. Slamming the door behind me, I realised I was shaking. I shook my head. Why was I worrying? There was nothing to worry about. There was nothing the Host Club could do, right? But they wouldn't just do nothing. I knew their biggest secret. What were they going to do?

I bit my lip. I can't worry about this now. I walked through the lounge-room and into the office. I had to see who these Hosts really were.

Sitting down at the desk I typed in my password to laptop and then went straight to the internet and typed in the search engine: 'Ouran Academy Host Club'.

I clicked on the first link and was surprised to see that it was an official website. I scanned through the home page. It summarised what the Host Club was (they called it a social club). I looked up at the links on the top of the page: Home, Members, Merchandise, Q and A, Contact, Photos. My eyes widened; the Host Club had merchandise?

I clicked the link and was met by a list of different types of items: Stationary, Books, Clothes, and so on. I clicked on Books. My eyes widened as I saw a list of photo books, accompanied by a photo and a cost: _I love, love, love Tamaki, Brotherly Love, Middle School Days, Then and Now: A collection of Host Club Baby Photos_ and so on. My eyes widened as I saw the prices and even more when I saw how many had been brought.

I shook my head. The Host Club Merchandise was irrelevant. It wasn't like I was going to by any of these things. I clicked on the Members link. I scanned the list of member's names, going past Tamaki, Kyoya and Haruhi seeing I already knew them and clicked on the next one, Mitsukuni 'Honey' Haninozuka.

I recognised the boy in the photo as the one who looked no older than eight. He had sandy blonde hair, large brown eyes and round, cute features. He smiled up at the camera holding a pink, stuffed rabbit. I scanned through the information: _Mitsukuni Haninozuka, also known as Honey –Age 18, high school third year - Enjoys cake and stuffed animals – National champion of Karate and Judo._

I frowned. How could an 18 year old, high school third year who's national champion of Karate and Judo look like an 8 year old.

I went back and clicked on the next link: Takashi 'Mori' Morinozuka. The picture was of a tall boy with tanned skin and black hair. I recognised him from the Host Club and how he had stared at me with an unreadable face. I read the information: _Takashi Morinozuka, also known as Mori – Age 18, high school third year- National champion of Kendo._ There was less information for Mori than there had been for Honey.

I went back and clicked on the last link: Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. They were the two red-headed twins. I scanned the information: _Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin – Age 16, high school first years – enjoys playing 'The which one is Hikaru Game' –_

I stopped reading there. I doubted there was any useful information on this website; unless, of course, I was trying to flirt with one of the Hosts. Shutting the laptop I looked up at the clock, 6:18 pm. When had I gotten home?

Getting to my feet I changed into a loose t-shirt and a pair of track-suit pants and collapsed on my bed. It was only my second day; people were already spreading rumours about me and I just made enemies with probably the most powerful club in the school. Why couldn't I just be invisible?

After lying in bed for a few minutes, I heard a knock on the door. Standing up, I headed over to the door and opened it.

"Hello, miss." The maid said.

"Hello," I murmured.

Shima, our maid, was in her late fifties with grey hair and a plump build. She was kind, but kept to herself. She was one of our four staff.

"Mr Watanabe wishes for you to change into something formal as he had business guests coming for dinner." She said, referencing my step-father.

I nodded. "Thank you."

"They'll be here in half an hour," She said. "Mr Watanabe requests that you meet in the dining room in fifteen minutes."

With that she turned and walked down the hall, probably heading to the kitchen to help my mum with cooking. Kenichi had a professional cook before he married mum, but cooking was one of her passions so he allowed her to do it as long as Shima helped her.

Turning, I went to my cupboard, which before moving to Japan had consisted of a few shirts, pants, shoes, underwear and one dress, but now it was full of frilly, girly things that I would never where by choice.

I grabbed a plain blue dress that fell to my knees and a silver-white cardigan to go over it. After I changed into it I looked in the mirror and nodded to myself. I remember going shopping with mum and how she insisted that I brought it, seeing that it complimented my blue-ice coloured eyes.

Heading out the door and down the hallway, I wondered who Kenichi had over. Kenichi worked in the electronics industry. The company he had inherited from his father made anything from hospital electronics to phones, so there were a lot of different businesses that he was involved in.

I passed through the doorway to the dining room and saw Kenichi and my mum talking to each other.

I looked similar to mum. We had the same face and the same colour hair, except her hair was wavy and my hair was dead straight. Mum's skin was tanned from spending years in the sun, but mine was a pale ivory and mum's eyes were a dark green and mine were blue.

"Finally," Kenichi said, as though I'd been hours late. "We're all here."

I rolled my eyes; Kenichi really looks for any excuse to be annoyed at me. Moving towards the mahogany table in the middle of the room, he motioned towards the head of the table.

"I'll be sitting here." He said. "Annalisa, you will be on my left." Mum nodded. "Hannah, you will be next to her." I nodded once. I'd learnt long ago that Kenichi was extremely nervous before his meetings and it was best not to talk to him at all beforehand. "The man whom I am meeting will sit opposite to me and his two sons will be sitting next on either side of him, one next to Hannah and the other will be opposite. Understood?"

I nodded.

There was a knock at the door. Kenichi practically jumped out of his skin. Shooting one last stare at me he turned to the butler that had been standing next to the door, silent and invisible.

"Show them in." Kenichi snapped.

The butler nodded and left the room.

A few minutes later the butler returned, followed by three men. The older of the men, a man in his late forties or early fifties walked towards Kenichi and shook his hand. The two younger men followed.

The elder man had pitch black hair combed in a no-nonsense manner and a black moustache and goatee. He face seemed fixed in a permanent scowl.

"Annalisa, Hannah," Kenichi said, as the man walked forward to shake Mum and I's hands. "This is Yoshi Ootori. Ootori this is my wife, Annalisa and my step-daughter, Hannah."

"Pleasure." Ootori said in a voice stony. He did not introduce his sons as they shook our hands.

I frowned as we all took our seats. There was something familiar about Yoshi Ootori name, but I could not think of what.

The dinner progressed well. Ootori managed hospital and health business and needed some sought of electronic from Kenichi; by the time dinner ended they had made arrangements to sell something. I had really had not payed attention at all. As Kenichi showed Ootori and his sons out after dinner, mum and I followed them.

"So," Ootori said as we all walked towards their car. "I understand that your step-daughter is going to Ouran Academy." It was as though I wasn't there.

"Yes." Kenichi said. "Isn't your youngest son also attending?"

"Yes." Ootori said as we reached their car. Then turning to me he said. "You might know him. He is in second year."

Then it hit me. I suddenly realised where I heard Ootori's name before.

He was Kyoya's father.

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter is a bit boring but I can assure you the next one will be a lot better.**

 **Leave comments if you find mistakes, have tips or have ideas for future chapters.**

 **-AxieJade**


	5. The Illegal Action Of The Host Club!

"Bye," I said, waving to my mother as I exited the house.

Closing the door and heading down the footpath, I shook my head. I could still not believe that I had not been able to tell that Yoshi Ootori was Kyoya Ootori's father. I climbed into Kenichi's car and leaned back into the soft, black, leather seats as the driver started the car and headed towards Ouran Academy.

I was not looking forward to school today. Not only were there going to be a ridiculous amount of rumours about me like Yuki and Mina had said but the Host Club would not just ignore the fact that I knew Haruhi's secret. How long had Haruhi been fooling everyone? Did anyone outside the club know Haruhi was a girl? I dropped my head into my hands, my thoughts flying around everywhere like there was a dust storm in my head. I was surprised that I was scared. I shouldn't be. The Host Club couldn't do anything. I thought about the Host's expressions as they saw me in the music room: scared, surprised, angry, determined. There was no way that the Hosts would do nothing. This was a big secret. I looked down at my hands in shock and saw them shaking.

Looking out the window I saw that we were only a few minutes away from Ouran. Wow, time flies when you don't want it to. I leaned forward towards the glass screen that separated me and the driver and tapped on it. I needed some more time; more time to think. The driver opened the screen.

"Yes, Miss?" He asked.

"You can just drop me off here." I said. "I'll walk the rest of the way."

The driver looked at me, puzzled. "Are you sure, Miss?"

"Yes," I said. "We're almost there anyway. I just need some fresh air."

The driver's eyes widened. I could tell he was thinking for the worst. He glanced at the clean, leather seats and nodded.

"Of course, Miss." He said, quickly. "Have a nice day."

I climbed out of the car, my bag out behind me. I shut the door and the car sped off. Shrugging I started to walk towards Ouran Academy. The area I was in was mainly houses and small businesses by I could see ahead that the houses were becoming for spaced apart and there were more fields. Ouran Academy was on the outskirts. As I walked along I kicked stray stones off the path in front of me, but my thoughts were elsewhere. I couldn't stop thinking about what would happen once I got to school. I rubbed my hands together. Even though it wasn't cold I felt chills run through my body.

Looking up, I saw some teenagers walked in front of me. I froze. I was not ready. But then I noticed their uniforms. They were from Ouran Public High School. There uniforms were less expensive and more casual than ours. Boys wore a white short-sleeve shirt with a collar and a tie and black pants. Girls wore a brown-purple blouse and a matching skirt. Looking down at my long yellow dress, I felt very out of place.

"Hey,"

I turned my head and saw a boy standing behind me. He was from the public school. His hair was black but with slight highlights from where dye had faded. His eyes were a dark brown and he had a scar running down his left forearm. He was tall; about a foot above me.

"Are you lost?" He asked, looking me once over.

"No." I said, frowning. I was going in the right direction, right?

He frowned. "Usually, the Academy kids drive to school."

I shrugged. I desperately wanted to get out of this conversation. What did this guy want?

"I'm Jun." He said, smiling, showing an impressive array of perfect teeth.

"I'm Hannah." I said.

He smiled again. "Nice to meet you Hannah."

I smiled at him and started to walk again. To my surprise he started walking alongside me.

"So what year are you in." He asked, running his hands through his hair.

"First year," I said. "And you?"

"Second year," He said. "Where are you from?"

"First America, then Italy." I said. This guy couldn't just be asking questions to be nice. What did he want?

"You know," He said. "You don't seem like most Academy kids."

"How so?"

"The Academy kids are all snobs. They act like they can do anything they want and not care, just because they have more money than everyone else. They are stuck in their own little worlds. They think that they can buy anything. You're not." He smirked, looking down at me.

I froze. Looking up at Jun, I frowned. I didn't really know what to think. That was a compliment. And it was the truth. I couldn't understand how he could say something so truthful as though it was a joke.

"Thanks." I said, looking back down at my feet.

He stopped. "Well, this is my stop."

I turned and saw that we had reached the public school. I nodded.

"Bye,"

"See you," He said, waving as he walked off.

I started to walk again. I couldn't be more than five minutes away from the Academy. There was no other people insight, other than those in the occasional car that passed. I started kicking stones again and swung my bag as I walked.

I breathed in and out. My worry from before returning. My hand shook slightly. When I get to school, I'll just keep my head down and ignore everybody. I can do it. My hands started to shake worse than ever.

Suddenly a black car with tinted windows swerved around the corner ahead and crashed up onto the curb where I was walking. I jumped back so it didn't hit me, my hair hitting my face. The backseat door swung open and out of the darkness two hands swung out in identical movements grabbed my wrists. Not good.

"Wha-"

My cry was interrupted as I was pulled into the car and shoved onto a leather seat. I scrambled to get out but was held down by two pairs of hands, belonging to people sitting on either side of me. The door was slammed shut and I tried furiously to escape and the car started and sped off. I tried to see who my kidnappers where but the inside of the car was so dark that I could barely see myself. My heart thudded in my chest and I tried to remember the brief martial arts training I took when I was eight. I went still. The car moved along, only jolting slightly when it went over stray rocks on the road.

After a few seconds of not struggling my captures arms relaxed. I swung my arms up, out of their grip, slammed my body into the person next to me and reached for the door handle, shoving the door open. The door swung open and a strong set of arms wrapped around me pulling me back in the car. I shrieked and struggled helplessly. My eyes watered. What was going on? The door was slammed shut before I was able to even glimpse where I was. I was forced back onto the seat and the two sets of hands grabbed hold of me again.

"That will be enough struggling, Miss Ford."

My eyes widened. I recognised that voice. The lights inside the car flashed on.

I stared into the sharp eyes of Kyoya Ootori.

* * *

 _-Unknown-_

He stood on top of the building watching the girl as she walked along the footpath with a boy through his binoculars. He frowned. This boy was not familiar. The boy walked off, waving goodbye to her. Once he disappeared the girl started back on the path, kicking stones as she went.

Suddenly a car swerved in front of her, the door was swung open and the girl was pulled inside. The car sped off down the road.

He dropped the binoculars on the rooftop, staring at the number plate as it sped away. He recognised it. He knew who it belonged to.

 _Suoh._

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry it took longer to write than the other ones.**

 **-AxieJade**


	6. The Host Club's Little Talk!

Kyoya and Tamaki sat directly opposite me; Kyoya looked as cool and relaxed as ever, holding a little black book, but Tamaki looked slightly nervous. Mori sat on the left of them and Honey on the right, holding a pink stuffed bunny. I realised that Mori must have been the one who grabbed me when I tried to get out before. The twins sat on either side of me, still holding down my arms. I saw my bag wedged between Tamaki and Honey. Fury shot through me.

"This is illegal!" I snapped. "You can't just kidnap people. I'll call the police."

"Please," The twin on my right said. "You probably don't even know the Japanese emergency number."

He was right. I opened my mouth to snap back at him but I was interrupted.

"Do you understand why you are here, Miss Ford?" Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"No." I lied.

Tamaki exhale in relief.

"Do not lie to us, Miss Ford." Kyoya said. "How much of our conversation did you hear?"

"I didn't hear any of you conversation." I said. "I'd left my shoes in the room so I just went back to get them."

"A likely story." Honey said, his voice full of ferocity. My eyes widened. How could someone so cute and small be scary? "You heard everything."

"Miss Ford," Kyoya said. "We know what you heard."

"I'm telling you," I said. "I didn't hear anything."

"We know you heard us talking about Haruhi's secret."

I signed. No matter what I said they would not believe me and I was tired of denying it again and again. They would eventually make me crack and I would rather do it sooner than later.

"Fine," I said, slightly slumping against the seat. "I heard you."

There was a silence. Tamaki seemed frozen in shock. The twins glanced at each other and Honey looked up at Mori.

"So, boss," The twin on my left said.

"What do we do." The other continued.

Tamaki's eyes snapped up and he glared at the twins. "You are not inducing amnesia with a bat."

I froze. What?

"If this is Haruhi's secret then where is she?" I snapped.

The host's exchanged looks.

"Haruhi doesn't approve of our…" The twin on my right murmured, his voice trailing off.

"Never mind that," Tamaki said, in a hurried voice. "What do we do now?"

"Hana-chan," Honey said, looking up at me. "We need you to keep Haru-chan's secret."

"Why?" I snapped. "Why is it so important to you?"

"Because," The twin on my left said. "If everyone found out then Haruhi would not be able to be in Host Club."

This is what it's about? They kidnapped me… just so Haruhi could stay in the Host Club. That was… ridiculous. I recalled what Jun had said. A wave of anger ran through me. These stupid rich people… Thinking they can do whatever they want… Can break laws for their own personal enjoyment. I started to shake.

"Are you kidding me?" I shot. Tamaki jumped back at my outburst. "You kidnapped me… just so that Haruhi can't leave the Host Club?" The twins exchanged shocked looks. "The Host Club is so stupid! You guys think you can do anything you want. You think that you're so good. But you're not. You're just like everybody else."

The Host's seemed shocked by my outburst. I couldn't blame them. I'd never shouted anybody like that before. But of course, no one had ever kidnapped me before. I tried to calm down, taking large breathes. This silence was filled with tension but I ignored it. I felt like saying much worse things to them than _that._

"Miss Ford," Kyoya said. "Let's cut to the chase."

I glared up at him.

"We need you to keep Haruhi's secret."

"Why?" I asked, angrily. "Haruhi is a girl! Why do you want to her in your stupid Host Club?"

Kyoya's lips parted slightly but he did not speak. He seemed in thought. I smirked. He couldn't answer. Kyoya Ootori was at a loss for words.

"Because it's what Haruhi wants." Tamaki said, his voice soft.

I knew they were lying. I remember Haruhi when I had met her at the club. From what I had seen all the others guys were flirting, Haruhi wasn't. Haruhi was just talking. She was just being nice and engaging in conversation. For the other host's it was a game, an act, but for Haruhi it was real. I just couldn't wrap my head around my Haruhi would pretend to be a guy and join a dating club.

"Who else knows?" I asked after a long silence.

"Casanova." The twins said at once.

"Casanova?" I murmured.

"Ritsu Kasanoda from class 1D." Kyoya said. "You probably know him."

Kyoya was right. Kasanoda wasn't in my class, but I heard girls talk about him. Wherever he went there were always a couple of girls nearby. Though, from the looks of him, you wouldn't believe that many girls would be into him. His face seemed to be etched into a permanent scowl and to be quite frank he was a bit mean looking. Not to mention that he was from the Kasanoda Syndicate. I'd never actually talked to him before, but from what I'd heard he wasn't that bad of a guy. I frowned. How did Kasanoda find out?

"So?"

I looked up and saw Tamaki staring expectantly at me, fidgeting slightly.

"So… what?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. I was determined to look unfazed.

"Will you keep Haru-chan's secret?" Honey said.

I opened my mouth to answer, but I didn't know what I was going to say. Why should I keep their secret? They kidnapped me; spreading the secret would be a good revenge. There was only one problem.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" I said. I tried to make it sound like a challenge, but it sounded more fearful than powerful.

"Ah…" Kyoya murmured. "I thought we would get to this. You see, Miss Ford; any one of our families have enough power to buy your step-father's company-"

Anger rose in me. They were threatening me!

"So what?" I snapped. "I don't give a damn about Kenichi's stupid company. He's an ass. As if I care what happens to him. He doesn't give a damn about what happens to me."

Kyoya frowned. He wasn't the only one. The other host's exchanged glances of surprises. What did they expect? Did they think that I had the perfect family? That my life was perfect?

Kyoya swallowed and continued.

"Miss Ford, we are powerful enough to make your life unpleasant at Ouran if you decide to tell anyone about Haruhi. My family in particular has our own private police force which we can call out for any reason, true or not." My jaw dropped. He has to be kidding. "So, Miss Ford, will you or not."

"Fine," I said, my voice weak in disbelief and shock. I kept my eyes to the floor, not daring to meet anyone's eyes. "I won't tell."

"Very good." Kyoya said, adding a note to his black book.

I felt the car come to a slow and pull over on the side of the road. The door swung open and somebody handed me my bag. I stumbled out of the car into the bright light, still in disbelief. Looking around, I saw that we were at the entrance to the Academy's driveway. The door slammed shut and drove away.

I took a deep breath and started to walk.

* * *

 **Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

 **If you've liked this story then go into my profile and try some others. Though I must warn you some of my old stories will not be as good as my current writing.**

 **Anyway, comment, follow and favourite.**

 **-AxieJade**


	7. Planning and Scamming!

Over the next few days I avoided the Host Club at all costs. If I saw one of them walking down the hallway I would walk the other way or dart into the closest room. Yuki and Mina invited me to visit the club every day after school, but I always came up with an excuse: 'I have too much homework', 'Mum asked me to come straight home' or 'Kenichi has people coming over tonight'. Yuki and Mina never really noticed anything different with me. They continued to chatter excitedly, totally oblivious.

Like Yuki and Mina had said, many girls regarded me coldly and glared at me when I walked past them. It was the worse on the second day after visiting the Host Club. By then everyone knew what had happened at the Club. But by the third day the glares started to lessen and then eventually disappear.

But even through that I continued to make more friends. At lunch and between classes I hung around with Yuki and Mina. Sometimes we hung out with Arashi and Yuki's brother Takuya who was in third year. Yuki and Mina introduced me to Michiko Saito from second year. Michiko was tall and slim, with a heart shaped face and long black hair. She stared down at me as though I was a bug that she wanted to step on. According to Mina she was one of the highest requesters of Tamaki and had been furious when she had seen Tamaki catch me. I was also introduced to Miyuki Fujita who thought that Michiko was the best person ever and followed her around all the time. It was clear upon meeting Miyuki that she was obsessed with Tamaki. Apparently she had spent 50,000 yen on a piece of paper he had drawn on. Miyuki was short with black hair, usually tied into two pigtails and thick-goggle like glasses that covered her brown eyes.

I was amazed by how normal everything seemed. How could I be kidnapped by a group of teenage boys and then just return to normal life? It seemed so strange how everybody could act so normally completely oblivious to what had happened.

Yuki and Mina managed to con me into joining the Tea Club with them. I was acing my foreign language class. We were learning French, which was similar to Italian. But my Japanese was still average. Yuki offered to tutor me but I declined.

By the last day of school that week I was exhausted, both physically and mentally. The Host Club's threat continued to hang in my mind like someone had scrawled it on my brain in permanent marker.

As I sat in my last class for that week, French, I let my mind wander. I was glad I managed to get a window seat in class. At least I had a distraction when I got bored. I looked over at Yuki, who was in a seat to my left. She was staring down at the textbook in front of her, her face twisted in confusion. Mina, who was on Yuki's other side, looked equally confused.

I turned away from my two friends and looked out the window. The sun shone down on the grass and trees. I could see the maze, decorated with colourful roses.

I turned back to the blackboard where the teacher was writing in French. I copied down the notes and then turned back to look outside.

Looking now, I could several students standing in a patch of grass next to maze, all wearing the boys uniforms. They seemed to be playing some sought of game. One of them kicked a metal can that glimmered in the sunlight and the other ran off. Four ran into the maze and two ran into the trees.

Something in me clicked; the Host Club.

I turned away from the window, as though one of them would look up and see me staring. My face flushed. Everywhere I looked they seemed to be there. There was no escaping them.

I looked back up to the rest of the class. They were packing up, the bell must have rung. Standing up, I grabbed my things and shoved them into my bag. I turned and ran up to Yuki and Mina who were exiting the classroom, occupied in a conversation.

As I walked I listened to everybody's footsteps as they thudded against the marble flooring. I took a deep breath, still shaken by seeing the Host Club. Over the last few days I'd been usually stressed, for me at least. Not many things shook me.

"Hey Hana," Yuki said, turning towards me. "We're going to see the Host Club, Do you want to come?"

I shook my head, trying to look calm. "I can't." I said. "I've got some stuff to do."

"You've had a busy week." Mina remarked

"Yeah…" I said, my voice trailing off. They didn't know half of it.

"Anyway," Yuki said, cheerful as ever. "See you on Monday, Hana."

"Bye."

"See you later,"

Yuki and Mina walked off; I could vaguely hear their conversation shift to Honey and Mori. I turned in the other direction and walked down to the car park. Looking around, I spotted Kenichi's car a few metres away. I climbed in. The driver looked over his shoulder at me and stared for a few seconds them turned back around and started the car.

As the car took off I leaned back against the seat and took a deep breath. I reached forward and pulled a magazine out of the pocket in front of me. I flicked through the pages, not really paying attention.

When I arrived home I was surprised to see a long line of people standing out the front of my house. I climbed out of the car and stared at them. They were all adults, a mixture of men and women some looking like they were barely into adulthood and others elderly. I walked up the path to the front door. Realising I was there, their eyes rested on me.

I slipped through the door and saw mum talking to Shima. Noticing me she turned and gave me a hug.

"Hey honey."

"Hi…" I said. "Why is there a bunch of people standing outside?"

"Oh," Mum said, giggling. "Did I forget to tell you? It's far too hard to look after an estate this size with only four workers so we've decided to hire some more."

"Oh."

"So, Kenichi and I are gonna be busy for the next couple hours interviewing all these people."

"Kay."

"See you, honey."

"See you, mum."

Mum turned and walked up stairs, towards the study. I shrugged and walked off towards my room. I couldn't decide if it was a good thing, getting all these new people to work for us. I had an uneasy feeling in the bottom of my stomach; though I'd been getting this a lot lately.

Once I was inside my room, I collapsed onto the couch and turned the TV on. The first thing that came on was a weird show about Samurai. I couldn't understand half of what the characters were saying because they were talking so fast and there were a bunch of explosions. I changed the channel to the local news.

"Crime rates have increased dramatically over the past few months." The newsreader said in a serious voice. "Police believe that this is the work of the Yakuza. The crimes include: break ins, robberies, arsons, assaults and hit and runs. The police are urging anyone with information to come forward."

I flicked the TV off. I wasn't in the mood for the news. Instead I pulled out what little homework I had and started it. I finished it in less than an hour.

Standing up, I turned and went out the door and town the corridor. I didn't know where exactly I was going, until, as I was passing a guest bedroom, I heard a voice. I froze and pressed myself up against the wall next to the door.

"Who is this?"

Kenichi.

I heard a quiet buzzing noise. He must be on the phone. I turned to tiptoe back to my room but stopped when I heard what he was saying.

"This better be important. You've interrupted a meeting … Pardon? … Who is this? … Ah. … Ah, yes, I've updated my security tenfold; cameras, alarms and an entire squad of men rivalling the Ootori private police! No one will be able to get in or out. … Tomorrow night? … Yes, definitely. … Of course. No problem. … It's a deal then. … Goodnight."

The second I heard the phone hang up, I turned a sprinted down the hallway and into my room. There was no way I wanted Kenichi to discover I'd been listening to his phone calls. But what had he been talking about? It sounded like he'd been making a deal with someone, or going over one.

I collapsed on my bed. It felt like everyone was scheming about something.

My phone chimed and I pulled it out of my pocket. It was Yuki.

 _What are you wearing for tomorrow night?_

I frowned. Tomorrow night?

 _What's on tomorrow night?_

The reply came instantaneously.

 _Don't tell me you don't know._

 _Know what?_

 _Have you not seen the huge flyers all around the school? Everybody talking about it?_

 _Talking about what?_ I texted, starting to get frustrated.

 _The dance on tomorrow night from 5 to 10. It's fancy dress at that huge ballroom. That's all Mina and I had been talking about for days._

I dropped my phone beside me, frowning. How did I not know that? It's true, I haven't really been focusing on the things around me, but surly I would have known that a there was going to be a dance. I picked my phone back up and typed in a quick text.

 _I'll have to ask mum if I can go._

 _Text me when she says yes._

"If she says yes." I muttered to myself.

* * *

 **And here it is. I'm so sorry that I've taken so long to write this but I've been suffering a severe case of writers block and have barely been able to write a work. And sorry this chapter is so boring, but, the next one will be tons better. I have to have a boring chapter before I can do a good one.**

 **Comment any theories, advise or anything.**

 **-AxieJade**


	8. Preparing For The Dance!

Sure enough, I was allowed to go. Mum was enthusiastic; so much so that she took me shopping first thing the next day. I was surprised to see that even Kenichi wanted me to go. He really does look for any excuse to get me out of the house.

True to his word, Kenichi had hired countless amounts of new staff. There were more maids bustling around the house and security guards stationed at the entrances.

Yuki and Mina texted me pictures of the dresses they were wearing. Yuki was wearing a long emerald dress, covered in sparkles and sequins. The kind you only saw on the red carpet and in James Bond movies. The dress hugged to her body and brought out the slight green speckles in her grey eyes.

Mina on the other hand wore a cute little, light yellow coloured dress that flowed out at the waist and stopped at the knees. Pink butterflies and flowers were embroided on the skirt. It managed to look both expensive and casual.

I was wearing a long flowing white dress that reached the ground. It was held up by straps on my shoulder. The skirt of the dress flowed towards the ground. The fabric was soft. My hair was tied in a loose halfup-halfdown bun.

Mina had arranged to pick both me and Yuki up and drive us to Ouran. So that evening I was picked up. Yuki and Mina chatted excitedly. I joined in half-heartedly. For some reason I was feeling nervous. I drummed my fingers against the leather seats. It occurred to me then that the Host Club would be attending too. Why wouldn't they be?

I stared out the window. Would it be too extreme to throw myself out of moving vehicle just so I didn't have to see a bunch of boys? I shook my head and smiled wryly at myself.

I became vaguely aware of someone saying my name.

"Huh?"

I turned and saw Yuki waving her hands, trying to catch my attention. Mina giggled.

"Are you always this out of it?" Yuki asked, smiling. "You've seemed a bit off lately."

"I dunno." I said, shrugging. "What were you saying?"

"We were just wondering if there was a special someone you hoped to dance with tonight."

For some reason this made me burst out laughing.

"What?" Mina said, exchanging glances with Yuki. "What did I say?"

"I've only been here a few days." I said. "I've barely met anyone."

Yuki scoffed and then smiled wryly. "You've met plenty."

I turned red. "So, um, is there anyone special you guys wanted to dance with?"

"Mori is the only one for me!" Yuki said melodramatically.

"What about you, Mina?"

Mina turned an adorable shade of pink. "Well, uh-"

"Oh, I know who Mina is going to dance with!" Yuki said, her voice still overly dramatic.

"Oh yeah? Who?" Mina shot, clearly embarrassed.

"ARASHI NAKAMURA!" Yuki sang. Mina turned bright red. "Takuya told me. Arashi-senpai has been looking for a way to ask you out all year! He's going to do it tonight!"

"We're… We're just friends." Mina stuttered. "There's nothing going on."

"Aw, Mina." I said teasingly. "So good for you. You guys would be such a good couple."

I leaned back in my chair as Yuki continued to tease Mina and then drift their conversation off to something else.

It was prime arrival time at Ouran when we got there. It seemed like everybody was getting there at the same time. I saw Miyuki Fujita jumping out of an expensive looking car wearing a frilly, orange dress, Michiko Saito walking elegantly towards Ouran's largest ballroom wearing a skin-tight, deep purple dress, Takuya, Yuki's brother, walking along with Arashi, both wearing expensive black tux's. I only realised now how many people I knew. There were a group of boy's in third year that hung out with Takuya, some girls from my class and some I had seen in the Host Club. A sense of pride went through me when I realised that I was really starting to fit in and become a normal student at Ouran.

I was impressed to see Ouran had decorated to impress; fairy lights were draped over trees and bushes, there were spotlights scanning over the buildings and a long, red carpet stretched all the way to the ballroom.

One of the staff Ouran had hired pulled the door open and I climbed out, quickly followed by Yuki and then Mina, who squeal in excitement when she caught sight of the fairy lights. Yuki and Mina started in a fast walk towards the ballroom. I had to almost run to keep up with them.

"Hannah?"

I turned and saw Jun standing nearby. He was wearing a dark dress shirt and pants. The highlights in his hair had almost completely faded. The sleeves on his shirt were rolled up, exposing the long scar on his arm.

I felt Yuki's hand on my arm. "We'll leave you two to talk." She said. "Tell us everything." Yuki and Mina flounced off, giggling as they walked.

"Jun," I said, the second Yuki and Mina were out of earshot. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh…" He paused, awkwardly. "My mum is, um, catering. She asked me to come and help out." He nodded to himself.

"Cool," I said, ignoring his awkwardness. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Yeah… Well. I have to go. Have a good night." He said.

"Okay," I said. "See you." I started to walk off.

"Hey, listen." He murmured. I turned back. "You might want to leave early. It's going to, um, rain later."

"Okay…" I said, slowly. "See you."

"Bye."

I walked off and Jun walked the other way, around the back of the building. As I walked into the ballroom I saw that Ouran really had outdone themselves with the decorations. There were circular tables around the edges of the room covered with a white cloth. Roses and Lilies covered the tables and walls. A orchestra sat in the corner playing classical music and in the centre of the room was a huge space where people were dancing.

 **-Unknown-**

He stared through a high window down at the students dancing in the ballroom. There had do be at least two hundred students here already, and more were coming.

"Do you see that targets?" The voice from the walkie-talkie at his waist said.

His eyes scanned the crowd.

"Yes…" He said into the device. "The girl just entered."

"Do you have visual of the males?"

"Yes. All are accounted for."

"Good. Operation will begin in half an hour at the events climax."

He grinned. Revenge will be sweet.

* * *

 **And there it is.**

 **Again. I'm so sorry I haven't been posting as much and that what I have been writing isn't as exciting but, as you should be able to tell, the next chapter will be action packed. So yeah.**

 **Comment, Favourite and Follow if you've enjoyed this story and check out my others.**

 **Till next time.**

 **-AxieJade**


	9. The Ouran Dance!

**I regret to inform you that from now on the story 'Welcome to Ouran Academy's Host Club' will be rated T for mild violence.**

* * *

"So?"

I turned to Yuki who sat across the table from me. Her purple fingernails drummed on the white cloth. Mina sat in between us staring at me expectantly. Arashi, Takuya and Takuya's girlfriend sat next to Yuki, deep in their own conversation. I noticed that Arashi kept on making slight glances over to Mina. Yuki must have been right in saying that he had a thing for her.

"So what?"

Yuki sighed. "Who was he? I didn't recognise him?"

"He's a student at Ouran Public High School. I met him when I walking to school the other day. His mum's helping out, so he's here."

Yuki sighed again and rolled her eyes. "That's it?" She asked. "There must be more. He's cute. Do you like him?"

"Nope, I barely know him."

Yuki groaned. "Come on. You're worse than Mina. I can get no gossip out of you. I'm going to die of lack of gossip." Yuki slumped down against the table in fake death. Mina giggled.

I turned and looked around the room. The appetiser had just been served and everybody was sitting down. The room was filled with the sound of voices and cutlery scraping plates. I kept my eyes away from the group sitting a few tables away. The Host Club would not get my attention tonight.

I looked down at the food in front of me. It was a thick, green soup with chunks of meat and vegetables floating around in it and herbs sprinkled on top. I had to say it looked delicious. Yuki and Mina were already wolfing down theirs. I picked up a spoon and tasted a bit of the soup. I felt like sighing in awe at the taste.

"Isn't it amazing?" Mina said, seeing my expression.

"Yeah,"

A few minutes later it seemed that everybody had finished their food. People started to get up and start dancing again. Takuya and his girlfriend ran off straight away and started making out while waltzing.

After about three songs I heard a small cough.

I turned back towards the table and saw Arashi standing in front of Mina. Mina stared up in surprise. Yuki smirked.

"Uh, Mina." Arashi mumbled. "I was wondering if you would like to dance with me."

Mina turned red. "Of course." She said, smiling slightly.

I grinned as Mina stood up and moved towards the dance floor where she and Arashi started to perform an awkward waltz. The second Mina was out of earshot Yuki burst out laughing.

"Yes!" She cried through laughs. "That was priceless. Did you see her face? That was adorable…" Yuki trailed off as tears ran down her face. I smirked.

Once Yuki regained herself, she moved into Mina's empty seat and leaned in towards me.

"If you don't mind," She said. "The Host Club is giving out dances and Mori is free."

I shook my head. "Go on." I said, waving her away.

"Thanks." Yuki swept me into a quick hug and ran off.

I watched her as she moved towards Mori who was leaning against the wall watching Honey swing around on the dancefloor with a first year girl I recognised from Tea Club. When Yuki reached Mori she turned bright red, stared at the floor and mumbled a few words. Mori smiled slightly and nodded and they both headed towards the dance floor. I shook my head. This had to be the first time I'd seen Yuki flustered.

"Hana,"

I turned and saw Haruhi standing behind me. She was wearing a black suit with long tails going down to the back of her knees and a white dress shirt on underneath with a black tie to complete the look. All the other hosts were wearing the same thing.

"Um, hi, Haruhi."

"Uh, could I talk to you?" She said awkwardly.

I nodded. "Sure."

Haruhi sat down in Mina's seat.

"Hana, I just want to talk to you about what you heard in Music Room 3."

"Haruhi," I said slowly. "You don't need to talk to be about it. I won't tell anyone."

Haruhi exhaled, relieved.

"Anyway, the rest of the Host Club already sought to me not telling anyone."

Haruhi froze. Then slowly looked up at me.

"What?"

I froze for a second. Did she not know what the other members of the Host Club had done?

"Umm. Didn't you know?" I murmured, suddenly wishing I was anywhere but here. "The guys already talked to me."

"Talked to you… how?" Haruhi asked. I could hear rage seeping into her voice.

"Uh, just normally." I mumbled, my voice getting higher.

"Hana, what did they do?"

I sighed. I couldn't be bothered keeping it from Haruhi.

"They pulled me into a car and threatened me not tell anyone."

Haruhi's jaw dropped as her face slowly turned red. She jumped to her feet and lowered her head into a bow.

"Hana, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, really."

"I'm going to go talk to them."

"Haruhi, no-"

But Haruhi had already walked off. I watched her as she walked towards the table where Hikaru, Kaoru and Kyoya sat. She slammed her hands down on the table and said something to them. I saw the twins look over at me. I turned bright red and frantically turned away. The twins shrugged and said something back to Haruhi who turned over to Kyoya. Kyoya said something calm as ever, his eyes flicking over to me for a split second.

Their conversation was interrupted by Tamaki who had just finished dancing with a girl. Haruhi turned on him, her face red and angry. Tamaki then appeared to start pleading for her forgiveness. Kyoya stood up and took a few steps over to where Tamaki and Haruhi were standing and started talking. Haruhi nodded and pointed over at me. Tamaki and Kyoya looked at me and I again embarrassedly turned away. I peeked back again and saw that they were talking again, eyes off me.

Then suddenly, Kyoya started to walk towards me.

I stared as he made him way over to me. When Kyoya reached me he swept himself into a quick bow, his hand extended and his eyes locked on mine.

"Miss Ford," He said, in his elegant, cool voice. "May I have a dance?"

For what felt like the millionth time my jaw dropped. I stared at him for a few seconds before slowly nodding, placing my hand in his and standing.

Kyoya silently led me towards the dance floor. I could see people turning to look at us as we walked. I saw Yuki and Mina standing together staring wide eyed. Catching my glance, Yuki gave me two thumbs up. I could hear whispers as we passed.

" _Isn't that the new girl?"_

" _Hana Ford?"_

" _Yeah,"_

" _Wasn't she the one who was with Tamaki Suoh?"_

" _I've only seen her at the Host Club once."_

" _Yeah, she never goes."_

Once we were there he placed one hand on my waist and held my hand with the other. I placed my spare hand on his shoulder. His hands were cold and his skin pale.

We started to move in time with the music, waltzing. He led. Even I had to say he was a good dancer. He knew every step. I could barely stop from tripping over my own feet.

We made eye contact. His eyes were a dark grey colour but had a touch of violet to them, the pupil ringed with silver. I noticed his suit had a green tinge to it. I wondered what he was thinking.

After a moment he cleared his throat.

"Miss Ford," He said. "I am sorry about the circumstances in which we talked to you."

I frowned. "Haruhi told you to apologies, didn't she?"

Kyoya smiled. "Yes, she did." His smile faded. "Though, I am sorry. We shouldn't have done it how we did. And you should know that you don't have to avoid us."

So he had noticed. Well, I suppose I hadn't been trying especially hard to hide it. I gave him a small smile.

The band suddenly stopped playing and I turned to see what had happened. Tamaki stood next to the stage talking to the band members. After a few seconds, they nodded and smiled at Tamaki and walked off the stage and out of the room.

Tamaki sat down at the piano to the side of the stage, rested his hands on the keys and began to play. The soft sound of the piano filled the room. I didn't recognise the song he was playing but I instantly fell in love with it.

I turned back to Kyoya.

"Thank you, senpai. And I promise, I won't tell anyone about Haruhi."

Kyoya looked momentarily shocked but after a moment he smiled.

"Thank you."

And just then, for the first time in days, I was completely happy. My biggest worry was gone. I was at a party with my friends. Everyone close to me was happy. At that moment everything seemed perfect.

So you could have understood my surprise when the wall behind Tamaki exploded.

* * *

 **And there is another chapter. Hope you all enjoyed. If you did then follow, favourite and comment on this story.**

 **I'm sorry if the change of rating inconvenienced anyone, but the violence will be very, very, very, very mild. Nothing worse than what's in the anime.**

 **Tell me any theories, advice or questions you may have.**

 **-AxieJade**


	10. Fight With Us!

Screams emitted through the room as Tamaki was thrown off the stage and onto the ground a couple of metres away, hitting his head hard on the marble floor. Piano keys and pieces of the wall lay around him. He wasn't moving.

"Tamaki," Kyoya breathed. He let go of me and began to sprint through towards Tamaki, pushing through the crowd of people running the other way towards the exit.

I spun around. People were running and screaming, everybody heading towards the exit at once. The rest of the Host Club members were all at the other side of the room, near their table. Now they were all running towards Tamaki, pushing through the crowd.

My ears were ringing and I felt like everything was moving in slow motion but everyone around me was going fast. The screams and shouts of students seemed like echoes in the background. Everything felt numb.

I turned, looking back at Tamaki and suddenly something snapped. All at once all the shock of what had just happened ran into me. The ringing stopped and everything was back to normal speed. My breathing was deep and laboured.

I started to move. I pushed against the crowd of people as I moved towards the stage. I broke into a run, only a few feet behind Kyoya. My hair fell out of its bun and flew out behind me.

Suddenly, people wearing full black, eyes covered by black tinted glasses, ran into the room through the hole in the wall caused by the explosion. There had to be at least fifty of them. They reached Tamaki first. A big muscular male picked up Tamaki and slung him over his shoulder, then turned and started to head back towards the gap in the world. The rest of the people in black continued to run out.

"NO!" Kyoya shouted, running straight into a group of them. "TAMAKI!"

The people in black closest to him attempted to seize him, pinning his hands behind him back, but were interrupted by Mori and Honey, who had just appeared. The person in black lunged towards Honey, clearly expecting him to be an easy target, but received a flying kick in the head. I stared open mouthed at Honey and Mori started taking down the attackers one by one.

Hikaru and Kaoru appeared next to me.

"Hana," The one on my right said. "Get out of here!"

Then they took off into the crowd of black.

I turned to look back at Kyoya. He had broken free and was running towards the retreating figure of Tamaki's kidnapper, his attacker close behind him.

I broke into a run, shoving through the black-clad attackers, who were all busy with Honey and Mori. Why wasn't I running away? Why didn't I try to escape? I could. I could just turn and run. But I didn't. I spotted Haruhi, a few metres away, running towards Tamaki as well with a look of pure determination on her face.

Kyoya caught up to Tamaki's kidnapper and threw himself at the man. The man barely stumbled. Turning around he grabbed Kyoya's shoulder and shoved him. Kyoya fell towards the ground and landed hard on his right arm. I saw him cry out in pain as he cradled him arm against his chest.

Kyoya slowly climbed to his feet.

Tamaki's attacker motioned at a man who was standing nearby. The man nodded and walked up to Kyoya. Kyoya swung a weak punch at the man's face. The man ducked and sent a hard punch to Kyoya's stomach. Kyoya lurched forward and dropped to his feet. The man leaned down and pressed a point on Kyoya's neck.

I stared in horror as Kyoya slumped to the ground.

The man Kyoya had been fighting, also rather muscular picked Kyoya up with ease and slung him over his shoulder.

My breathing became even more laboured. I couldn't seem to get enough air in my lungs. I span around and saw a man pinning Haruhi face first against a wall. I saw Hikaru and Kaoru exchanging scared glances surrounded by the black-clad attackers. I saw Mori and Honey being shoved to the ground. My heartbeat was in my ears like a million drummers.

Suddenly the lights went off.

Somebody ran into me sending me flying to the ground. I could hear shouts all around me but I couldn't make sense of the words.

Then, I heard someone shout my name.

"HANA!"

I recognised the voice immediately. Haruhi.

"HANA, GET OUT OF HERE! GO!"

I started to make my way towards Haruhi, unable to think of anything else to do. I slammed wove through bodies and towards where I had heard Haruhi's voice, my vision slightly improving in the dark. I couldn't leave them. I just couldn't.

Suddenly, somebody slammed into me. From their exclamation of surprise I could tell they hadn't seen me coming. I fell onto the floor.

I blindly looked around, my heart beating heavily. There was a voice of static and then a male voice spoke. "I've found her."

"Good, grab her." The response was. Judging from the amount of static, I could guess they were talking into a radio or something.

A hand clamped around my wrist and jerked me up. I shrieked and pulled frantically away, shoving and pushing at my attacker. My attacker grabbed both of my wrists and pulled them together in front of me. I continued to struggle and my attacker fastened them with a zip-tie. The man grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards the large hole in the wall. I struggled, swinging my body around and slamming into him. He reached around and grabbed my hair, jerking me up and pulling me close.

"Listen, princess," He murmured into my ear. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Bring it on.

I kicked my leg back and hitting him in the golden spot. He buckled over and I took off in a run. In a matter of seconds I felt and hand on my arm and pressure on the side of my neck. No.

I felt my knees buckle and somebody shout my name and I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **Okay, just to clear it up with everyone: Tamaki is not dead. I'm not that mean.**

 **Also you can now follow me on tumblr AxieJade**

 **Comment, Favourite and Follow.**

 **-AxieJade**


	11. Explain The Situation!

Ranka Fujioka had left the front door unlocked.

He knew that Haruhi would not be back until late from the dance at Ouran and was getting a ride with the rest of the hosts, so he left the door unlocked and went to bed early because he had the first shift at the transvestite bar the next moring.

When he woke up the next morning he decided to let Haruhi sleep in.

At seven am two police officers had come knocking at his door. They had explained to him that Haruhi, the hosts and a girl called Hannah had been kidnapped by a band of unidentified thugs and had vanished off into the night.

Haruhi wasn't in her room.

Now Ranka sat in a conference room at the local police station surrounded by the other parents of the kidnapped teenagers. He drummed his fingers against the wooden table, trying to distract himself from the smothering worry.

He had decided to wear a black suit and tie his hair back into a formal pony-tail instead of wearing his usual female attire.

He looked around the room, trying to connect people to the host's. There was a man sitting calmly with two younger men and a young woman, they must be Kyoya's father, brothers and sister. A woman with red hair similar to Hikaru and Kaoru's, she must be their mother. He recognised her from a few fashion magazines he had read. Leaning against a wall was a man with a rough looking appearance with a young boy, who was the spitting image of Honey. A man and woman, both with black hair stood next to them, Mori's family. There was a man, who he immediately recognised as Yuzuru Suoh, Tamaki's father and Ouran's chairman. There was also a man and a woman sitting a few seats down from the door. The man looked completely calm and even made conversation with Kyoya's father while the European-looking woman stared down at her hands looking completely shocked.

A detective entered and flicked on a projector at the front of the room.

"Hello, everybody." The detective said. "Let's skip over the pleasantries and I'll tell exactly what we know."

A few of the parent nodded.

"Last night at approximately 6:25 a group of unidentified Yakuza blew up a portion of a wall in the hall where the dance was taking place."

The detective pressed a button on the remote in front of him and a picture flashed up on the projector. There was a small gasp from a few parents as they stared up at the picture. There was a stage covered in broken up pieces of plaster and piano. The wall behind the stage had a large part taken out of it. Detectives walked around studying various parts of the area.

"While other students rushed out of the hall, your children ran towards the stage where Tamaki Suoh had been playing piano. He had been thrown off the stage by the blast. Based off our analysis's we can tell that he was not seriously injured."

Ranka heard Yuzuru Suoh give a relieved breath.

The picture on the projector changed again; this time to a photo from a security footage. It showed a group of black-clad adults running into the hall.

"The Yakuza member ran in. Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka, Hikaru Hitachiin and Kaoru Hitachiin all engaged the Yakuza and managed to take down quite a few of them; while Kyoya Ootori, Haruhi Fujioka and Hannah Ford all ran towards Tamaki Suoh. Within ten minutes your children were over-powered. Tamaki Suoh, Kyoya Ootori and Hannah Ford were knocked unconscious and loaded into the back of a truck."

He clicked the button again and the picture changed again to a picture from security footage. It showed the three teenagers being placed into the back of a truck.

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka probably could have defeated the rest of the Yakuza if a gun hadn't been pulled out on Hikaru Hitachiin."

The picture changed again to show another picture from security footage. Hikaru was held up to a man's chest who pressed a lethal-looking handgun to his temple. Another man was holding the Kaoru back as he tried to run towards his brother.

Ranka gasped. Guns were banned in Japan. Even police didn't carry them.

The detective continued, "Within fifteen minutes the Yakuza came in, took your children hostage and left. We have no clue where your children may be."

"They could be in another country by now." Said the Hitachiin's mother.

"We have alerted all airports in the country." The detective said. "Not even a private plane could leave without a full search. We've also alerted all docks. They can't leave by boat either."

"So you have no lead…" Honey's brother said, angrily. "But at least you know they're in the country?!"

"Not quite." Said the detective. "We do have one lead."

He produced a piece of paper from inside his jacket and placed it on the table. Ranka leaned over and peered at the words scrawled on the surface.

 _WE HAVE YOUR THEM_

 _WE WILL CONTACT YOU_

"There are no DNA samples on the paper, but we do know that the Yakuza gang will try to contact one of you. So we will be putting surveillance technology on all of you cell phones and home phones and we will put armed men out the front of your homes. We must ask that if you receive any suspicious contact that you alert us immediately."

There was a collective nod from everybody in the room.

"Until then," The detective said. "We will just have to wait. My men will continue to investigate the crime scene. But I suspect that we will find nothing. The Yakuza certainly knew what they were doing when they planned this. None of them let the cameras see their faces."

Suddenly there was a large noise from outside the room, in the hallway. Ranka jumped and turned to look at the door. What sounded like a woman's shouts came from behind it, followed by footsteps. The shouts weren't angry. They sounded desperate.

The door flew open and a woman rushed in.

Ranka heard Yuzuru Suoh gasp.

She had long blonde hair, tied in a loose plait that hung over her shoulder. Her pale blue eyes were big and piercing, searching the room. Her lashes were long. She wore a woollen cardigan over a tank top and jeans. Her face was round and sweet but there were dark shadows under her eyes from lack of sleep.

Ranka recognised her straight away. Not for her, but for her son.

She was Tamaki's mother.

Stopping for a moment on Yuzuru Suoh, her eyes darted around the room in panic. When she spoke her voice was full of compassion and desperation.

"Where is my son?"

* * *

 **Duh Duh Duuuuuun.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I'll try to get the next one done soon. Comment, Follow and Favourite.**

 **-AxieJade**


	12. The Missing Hosts!

My eyes slowly cracked open.

I blink a few times as my eyes adjust to the small room, dimly lit by a hazardous lightbulb hanging from the ceiling. Though I had never been in one before I could tell I was in a truck storage container. The walls and ceiling were made out of metal, but the floor was concrete. There was a rolling door on the furthest end of the room.

I wasn't alone. All of the hosts were in here too. Everyone but Tamaki was conscious. He lay with his head on Haruhi's lap. She ran her fingers slowly through his hair. Kyoya sat protectively next to them, only inches away from me, studying Tamaki with tired eyes. The twins sat in a corner next to the door, huddled up and whispering to each other. Mori and Honey sat across from them, staring off into space. Their clothes were all smudged with dirt, their clothes ripped and frayed and their hair messy and unkempt. Bruises and cuts ran across their faces.

I sat up and a jacket fell off me. With a jolt I realised that Kyoya wasn't wearing his. Everybody's eyes flickered over to me for a second before they all turned away.

"What happened?" I asked, looking around the room.

"It seems," Kyoya said slowly. "That we have been kidnapped."

I looked down and couldn't help but smile wryly. I don't know how I'm supposed to feel. Scared? Dread? Panic? But I didn't feel any of that. I felt oddly calm, like all of my emotions had been cut off.

Kyoya moved over to me. He looked at me and gave me a comforting smile.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

I nodded. "I'm fine. Just confused."

He smiled. "Yeah."

We sat in silence. The ground beneath us bumping occasionally, our bodies swaying as the truck made turns. After a few minutes Kyoya spoke.

"Hana," He murmured softly. "Why didn't you run?"

I froze, momentarily shocked. Why didn't I run? Why did I stay? After considering my thoughts I spoke.

"I don't know. I guess, because you all needed me. I couldn't run. I couldn't leave you all to save yourselves. I was worried about you. You needed my help."

Kyoya smiled wryly and looked at the ground. "You shouldn't have done it." He said and I looked away from him, my face falling. "But," He paused. "I have to thank you. Most people would have run. But you didn't; you stayed to help a bunch of people who had never offered you any kindness. And because of that, I thank you."

A small smiled played on my lips. I turned to him and opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted by Haruhi.

"Tamaki!"

I turned to look and saw that Tamaki was awake, looking up at Haruhi with wide eyes. His eyes darted around the room. I could see the shock registering on his face as he slowly sat up.

"What's… what's going on?" He asked, slowly looking from host to host. His gaze stopped on Kyoya. "Kyoya, what happened?"

Kyoya looked at Tamaki and I understood how he felt. How could he tell Tamaki what happened?

"We've been kidnapped, boss." Hikaru said.

"Kidnapped…" Tamaki repeated, still looking dazed. Then all of a sudden it hit him. He jumped to his feet. "What?!" He looked around the room again. "We have to find a way out of here!"

"We've tried, boss." Kaoru said.

"The door is locked, the floor is pure concrete and the walls are steel, we have nothing we can break anything with." Hikaru said.

"So, we're just going to give up?!"

"We have to." Haruhi said, calmly. She took a hold of his wrist and pulled him back to the ground. Tamaki buried his head in his hands.

"This can't be happening."

I looked away and rested my head on the cold steel. Why was this happening? A small tear ran out of the corner of my eye. I thought of my mum, and Yuki and Mina, and Arashi and Jun. Were they okay? Was anyone else injured in the attack?

Suddenly the ground beneath us became still. The truck stopped moving. Outside I could hear footsteps and people talking. We all jumped to our feet.

"Get away from the door." Mori instructed, with force in his voice.

He, Honey, Hikaru and Kaoru moved back, away from the door. There was completely silence.

"What do you think-"

"Shhh."

Tamaki moved to stand protectively in front of Haruhi. Hikaru and Kaoru gripped each other's hands tightly. I pressed myself against the wall, now feeling the fear I had lacked earlier. Hikaru and Kaoru were directly in front of me, Kyoya on my side.

Suddenly the door slid open and a bright, white light shone into the room. I squinted against the light. There was silence for a second before a voice cut through it.

"Get out! One at a time! No talking!"

No one moved. A man moved forward, pointing a lethal looking gun at us. He was dressed the exact same as our kidnappers, complete black with tinted sunglasses.

"Now!"

I took a deep breath and pushed through the gap in between Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Hana," Kyoya whispered. I could hear the shock in his voice. I turned back to look at the hosts and nodded comfortingly.

I raised my arms and jumped off the truck. I landed on the concrete. I looked down, not daring to move. I heard footsteps as someone moved towards me. Somebody grabbed my left arm, pulling me a few steps away from the truck. I looked around. We seemed to be in a giant courtyard. Buildings surrounded it. Behind the building's I could see a tall, brick wall. It was night; the light had come from torches held in the hands of at least two dozen gun-toting people.

Kaoru came out next. I heard Hikaru gasp his name then quickly followed behind him. Mori moved quickly, his eyes cautiously scanned the courtyard. Honey followed Mori. Then came Kyoya. Kyoya manage to still fill his movements with poise and elegance even though I could see the terror in his eyes. He flinched slightly when a man shoved him forward with his gun. Then, finally Tamaki and Haruhi stepped out. Tamaki had his arm protectively around Haruhi. There was a slight limp to his walk.

Our kidnappers forced the hosts together in a group, a few metres away from where I stood. Fear pulsed through me and I clenched my fist.

A woman stepped forward through the crowd of black-clad adults. Before I even had time to take in her appearance, Kaoru took a few steps towards her, before he was blocked by two black-clad men. His eyes were wide with shock, as though he had seen a ghost. Hikaru stepped forward and grabbed Kaoru's wrist, attempting to pull him back.

"Kaoru, what are you doing?"

"Hikaru," Kaoru breathed. "It's her."

"What?" Hikaru said, eyeing the woman. "Who is she?"

"From when we were little. Don't you remember? She was only person we ever liked." Kaoru said. "It's the maid, Hikaru. Our maid."

Hikaru looked at the woman and a sense of recognition went through him. His jaw dropped.

"Hikaru, what's going on?" Tamaki asked.

But Hikaru and Kaoru kept their eyes on the woman. The woman smirked.

"Hello, boys."

* * *

 **And there it is.**

 **Sorry about the long wait and that this chapter is so short, but I hope you like it. I keep on procrastinating, so it's nearly impossible for me to post a chapter. I have severe writers block.**

 **Comment, Follow and Fav.**

 **-AxieJade**


	13. The People We Know!

I glanced between the twins and the woman. Whoever she was the twins clearly knew her. Hikaru and Kaoru's bodies were tense, but at the same time relaxed; like they knew the woman, but didn't trust her. The other hosts looked from the woman to the twins, as though they were trying to figure out if they had missed something.

I focused on the woman's appearance. She had straight, dark hair that framed her line-less heart-shaped face. I couldn't tell her age. She could have been in her twenties, but she could have also been in her forties. She had dark eyes that appeared both mocking and soft at the same time.

The woman gave the twins a cold smile and strutted forward to stand in front of them.

"Wow, boys," She said mockingly. "You've certainly grown up. I almost didn't recognise you. What has it been, eight… nine years? No ten years. That must mean your sixteen now. Look at you, such big boys. Are you still playing that stupid little game?"

She moved around the twins and towards the hosts behind them. Even from where I stood I could see Kyoya's fist tighten, Honey tense his muscles, Mori lock his eyes on the woman and Tamaki and Haruhi squeeze hands. I wondered for a moment how long something had been going on between them.

Hikaru opened his mouth to respond but then gritted his teeth. Kaoru bit his lip and then they both spoke in unison.

"You were wrong."

The woman froze and moved back in front of Hikaru and Kaoru, her every movement full on grace, power and purpose. She locked eyes with them.

"You said that nobody would ever tell us apart." Kaoru said.

"But someone can." Hikaru said. "So you were wrong."

There was a long moment of silence before the woman tore her gaze away from the twins and turned to me. I froze, struggling to breath. She strode up to me and the grip on my arm tightened. She gave me a mocking smile and then nodded to the kidnapper holding my arm. The kidnapper began to walk towards the nearest building and I yelped.

"Hey!" I snapped, attempting to pull away. Their grip tightened. "Where are you taking me? Let go!"

I turned to look back at the hosts, who I saw, were also struggling with their guards. Fear laced my thoughts as the hosts were dragged in the opposite direction. I saw Tamaki fall forwards as a guard shoved him hard. His face was filled with pain. His injuries from the explosion must have been worse than we thought. Kyoya and Haruhi hurried toward him, slung his arms of their shoulders and pulled him up, before they too started moving forward, half carrying him. I saw Kyoya murmur something to Haruhi and she nodded before stepping away, leaving Kyoya to carry Tamaki himself.

My guard turned my head away and continued to push me forward.

A heard a loud sound and turned quickly, almost pulling myself out of the kidnapper's grip. Two of the kidnappers were lying on the ground, unconscious. Mori and Honey stood over them before they turned to the other guards. My mouth fell open as they ran forward and started attacking the other kidnappers. Mori began to spar with two kidnappers. A man came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him, in an iron grip. I saw Mori tense his muscles and then flip the man over and onto another kidnapper. They both dropped to the ground, stirring weakly. Without even a second hesitation he turned to face the next threat. I saw one of the kidnappers approach Honey, apparently thinking that he wasn't a threat. Honey smirked slightly and jumped into the air, spinning around and kicking the man in the face. The man lurched backwards and in a domino effect, knocked over two other kidnappers.

I then noticed the woman that the twins had recognised, walking angrily towards me. I didn't register what was going on until it had already happened. She grabbed my arm and pulled me in front of her and then pressed something cold and hard to my temple. I saw Haruhi look at me. A look of fear went over her face and she turned to were Honey and Mori were fighting.

"Honey-senpai! Mori –senpai!" She shouted. "Stop!"

Honey, Mori and the other hosts looked at her in confusion. All she did was turn to look at me. Then, one by one, the other hosts did too; Mori, Honey, Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru.

Honey and Mori slowly raised their hands as a dozen armed men came rushing at them, pinning their hands behind their backs and started shoving them roughly away from me. The kidnappers holding the other hosts quickly followed suit.

The woman let go of me, dropping the gun to her side. I fell to my knees, relief rushing through me. That relief was short-lived though, as the same guard as before grabbed my arm, pulled me to my feet and started dragging me away from the hosts. One by one I stared at each of the hosts. Would this be the last time I saw them?

The hosts reached one of the brick buildings before I did. As they were shoved through a steel door I locked eyes with Kyoya, who still had Tamaki leaning heavily on his shoulder. He opened his mouth to say something, but it was too late, he was already out of sight.

I shoved one last time against my guard. He didn't expect it and it pushing him back a few inches, his grip on my arm loosening, but not enough for me to pull free. His tinted glasses fell off his face and lands with a smash on the concrete ground. I spin around and lock with a pair of dark brown eyes and gasped. My eyes go to the dark hair with fading dye and the scar along his arm, half hidden by rolled up sleeves. I'm filled with shock and betrayal.

"Jun?"

Jun looks away. I can see the confliction in his eye. What is he doing here? I can't believe I hadn't recognised him before.

"Jun…" I repeat. "What are you doing here?"

He tightens his grip on my arm, his face stony and expressionless, and continues to stiffly pull me towards the building. I was suddenly hit with a realisation.

"Jun… You're not… working for them are you?" I say, trying to make eye contact. He remains silent.

We reach a metal door to a brick building and he pushes me inside, following quickly behind me as though he was worried I would try to escape. Even if I did manage to get out of his grip I wouldn't be able to out run him. We turn right and start to move down a dimly lit corridor. The walls are brick and the ground in concrete. I attempt to pull my arm away.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask, staring pleadingly at him. I barely stop myself from begging. I stop moving and he turns and stares at me. I flinch under his glare.

"Just stop, Hana!" He said angrily. "There is nothing I can do! I have to do this! I can't help you!" It takes me a moment to realise that he's talking more to himself than to me.

"Just let me ask one more question." I said. "Then I'll come with you. I'll stop resisting."

He stared at me for a second. Then he turned away from me, as though he was thinking.

"Please, Jun." I whispered. "I promise."

He took a deep breath and then gives the tiniest of nods. Relief rushes through me as I contemplate my question. I only have one but dozens rush through my head. Why am I being kidnapped? What do they want? Who are they? Why were the hosts kidnapped as well?

But one question stands out. I took a deep breath before murmuring my question.

"Is Kenichi the one who's in charge?"

As I ask the question I can see the pieces of the puzzle coming together in my head. I recall Kenichi on the phone the night before the dance. He talked about the night of the dance and the security he had hired. He could have easily hired the security to kidnap me and get me out of his way. He had never liked me. But his way to what? I remember what he had said _'No one will be able to get in or out.'_ It also explained why he was so eager for me to go to the dance. I just assumed it was to get me out of the house.

Jun paused, his mouth open as though he was going to answer my question. Then he bit his lip and continued to drag me along the corridor.

"Hey! We had a deal!" I cried, resisting against his grip. I grab his arm. He flinched as my finger slides over the long, rippled scar.

"We agreed that you could ask a question. You never said that I had to answer it." He said, gruffly. I only then realised how deep his voice is.

We reached a large metallic door. He pulled a set off keys out of the inside of his jacket and stuck it into the lock. Then he twisted the knob and shoved the door open. Inside it was dark. I couldn't make out any features of the room before he placed a hand against the white fabric of my dress on my back and pushed me inside.

I spun around as he moved to shut the door. I reached out, grabbing the door before he could shut it.

"Jun. Please." I said, locked my blue eyes with his brown ones. They were full of remorse.

"I'm sorry, Hana."

And with that he slammed the door shut, leaving me in the darkness.

* * *

 **And there it is. Does this count as a cliffhanger? I'm trying to not end my chapters on cliffhangers, but it seems like I do that every time. I meant to post this sooner, but my family just got wifi since we moved to our new house over a year ago. Since we moved I've been relying on the wifi at school, and since I'm Australian I've been on school holidays. So again, sorry.**

 **I've recently started writing a Marvel fanfic that includes the Avengers, Spiderman and Deadpool (Superfamily, Stony and Spideypool) and I will start to post that when I've finished 42nd Hunger Games which only has two or three chapters left. So if you're interested in any of that check it out. I will probably also post it on AO3. Do you think I should post this story on AO3 as well?**

 **If you have any tips, advice, theories or anything else then comment and if you REALLY like this story then follow and favourite.**

 **Follow my Tumblr: AxieJade**

 **-AxieJade**


	14. The Secrets They Keep!

**This chapter is dedicated to OTAKUGRL72 who asked for a Jun POV which will be at the end of the chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

When Jun shut the door, the only light had left with him. After I had pounded my fists against the door and shouted for him to come back, I sank against the door with my legs curled up to my chest, not daring to explore my surroundings. I couldn't see anything. I could have been in there for hours or minutes. I had no idea what was going on in the outside world. I could tell that there was nobody else in the room with me. I couldn't hear breaths or footprints and I couldn't really _feel_ anybody's presence.

I wondered if there was anything I should be doing. Should I be staying put? Or should I be looking for a way out? If I do find a way out should I run off? Or should I look for the hosts?

I was determined to keep my face void of emotion. There was no doubt in my mind that there were security cameras in here.

Why would Jun be working for the people who kidnapped me? When I first met him, he'd seemed like a normal high school student. I'd seen him walking with his friends to school. I doubted that a Yakuza member would be exactly popular with his peers. Was he always working for the Yakuza or is it only recent.

I think about Mum. I wonder what hell she could be going through right now. She would feel terrible, even though she did nothing wrong. I wonder how she'll react when she finds out Kenichi let my kidnapping.

There is no doubt in my mind that Kenichi is the one who led the whole operation. It makes perfect sense, and no one would suspect him. Mum wouldn't believe it for a second that he did it and I never told anyone that there was a feud between Kenichi and I. Well, except for the hosts, when they had kidnapped me. I smile for a moment when I realise that I'd been kidnapped twice in a week.

I wonder then, why we were kidnapped. If it really had been Kenichi that kidnapped us, then I know why he kidnapped me, but why the hosts? Is it for ransom money? Or is it something more complex than that.

I wonder what time it is. Heck, I don't even know what day it is. It was night when I was kidnapped and also night when we had arrived at the compound. I hadn't remembered to ask one of the hosts how long we had been in the truck for.

My thoughts then lead to the hosts. If it's Kenichi that kidnapped us, then it's my fault that they're here.

Suddenly, a light flashed through the room and I blink, my eyes darting to the source of the brightness. It's a flat-screen TV. It cast a light on the room around me. It seemed to be a dining room, with the TV on a cabinet on the far end. It between me and the glowing screen is a long table, large enough to seat ten people. The walls are concrete, but decorated with expensive looking pieces of art. I jump to my feet. There is still no one else in the room.

I slowly walk a few steps forward and stop just in front of the table, my eyes locking on the screen which showed a newsreader sitting at a desk, her face filled with seriousness.

"Police have confirmed that yesterday night at 6:25 pm a Yakuza group attacked a dance at the prestigious school Ouran Academy and kidnapped several students." She said in a clipped tone. "Reporter Maaya Saiga has more."

The screen changed to show a tall woman standing in front of the hall where that dance had taken place, sealed off with police tape. In the background detectives' bustle in and out of the hall and students sat by to ambulances getting checked out.

"A community in shock after a Yakuza attack." The reporter said. "At approximately 6:25 last night, only half an hour into the dance, a group of armed Yakuza assailants blew up a wall to the hall the dance was taken place in and kidnapped eight students, some of them future owners of first class companies. Those kidnapped includes," Eight pictures flashed onto the screen. One of each of the hosts, all fairly new, and one of me. I recognised the picture I was in. It was last Christmas. I had still been living in Italy then. "Hikaru Hitachiin, Kaoru Hitachiin, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Kyoya Ootori, Haruhi Fujioka, Takashi Morinozuka, Tamaki Suoh and Hannah Ford."

The screen changed again and I let out a small gasp as I recognised the two people who had joined the reporter on the screen. They still wore their dresses from the dance, but they had blankets wrapped around them.

Yuki and Mina.

"It was terrifying." Yuki said. "One second everything was perfect and then there was this loud noise and people started screaming and running. It took us a moment to realise that a wall had exploded."

"We saw these people in black start to come in." Mina said. "And we saw Ha- … the students who got kidnapped right in the middle of all those people. We tried to go back and help but the crowd kept pushing us forward."

"Were you close to the kidnapped students?" The reporter asked.

"Yes." Yuki said. "Mina and I are close friends with Hannah Ford, the girl who was kidnapped, and the male students were very social and friends with most of the students. Naturally, the school has been hit very hard by what happened."

I smiled. In real life Yuki was energetic and dramatic but in serious situations she was cool and calculated her words and actions. She really was an amazing actress. I can see now why she is in Drama club.

Mina then broke into tears and the camera moved back onto the reporters face. I felt a sudden pang of sadness. Mina was so sweet and small. It made me feel horrible about how she and Yuki must be feeling, as well as all the other students in the school.

"If you have any information about the kidnapping, you are encouraged to call the police." The reporter said.

The TV switched off, but the light in the room remained. I immediately looked up and saw that the light was on casting a yellow glow on the table and chairs. I frown to myself. When did the light come on? I was so distracted by seeing Yuki and Mina and the report on our kidnapping that I hadn't noticed.

I spun around, only to see a man standing in front of the door.

I let out a shriek and jumped back, my fingers grabbing at the table and chairs, looking for something to could turn into a weapon. The man raised his hands to show that he meant to harm, but I continued to move away from him until I was on the other side of the table. Shadows were cast over his face.

"Who are you?" I asked. Even with the darkness over his face I could tell that he wasn't Jun.

To my surprise he let out a laugh.

"Hannah," He said. "Don't tell me that you have already forgotten me. It's only been six years."

He stepped into the light and I gasped.

I recognised him. I recognised the dark brown, greying hair that looked as though it had been shaved months ago. I recognised the freckles on his arms. I recognised the rolled-up sleeves. I recognised the shaved face. I recognised the small scar on his hairline. I recognised the icy blue eyes, because I saw them every day in the mirror.

"Dad?"

My mind went back to when I was a little kid, waiting at the door for him to come home. Stretching out my arms as he walked through the door and picked me up and hugged me.

He smiled. "Hello Hannah."

"What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice sounding like one of a small child not a 16 year old girl. "Do you… Do you work for Kenichi?"

He laughed again, but his laughter wasn't like the one I remembered from my childhood. It was cold and remorseless.

"Oh, Hannah." He said. "You're still as innocent and naïve as the day I left you. Do you honestly think I would work for the bumbling idiot your mother has married?"

My face fell. He was nothing like the kind, affectionate man I remembered. He had started to walk towards me. I was too shocked to back away.

"No, Hannah." He said. "I do not work for Kenichi. Kenichi has nothing to do with what happened last night, except for the ridiculous guards the school hired from him to protect the dance."

My face fell even more. Kenichi wasn't the one who had kidnapped me. The phone call he had had must have been to the school hiring our security. It all made sense now.

"Then… who?" I asked, looking up at him.

He was now directly in front of me. He smelt the exact same, like coffee and rain. He leaned down, towards me, a cold smile on his face.

"Hannah, I do not work for anyone here. In fact, I'm the one in charge."

* * *

 **Jun POV**

I stood outside the door, fists tight and jaw clenched. I listened as Hana shouted.

"Jun, please!" She shouted. I could image her fists hitting the door. "You have to get me out of here!"

It seemed like hours but eventually she stopped and I was left with silence. I had to use every bit of strength I had to stop myself from pulling the door open and helping her to escape. But I had to do this… for Kat. My thoughts turn back to Kat and I close my eyes. Yes, she was the reason I was doing this. I had to help her. Kat was all I had left. I would do anything for her, even join the Yakuza. But this wasn't the normal Yakuza I'd heard of. This group was new and foreign.

I remembered when they approached me about joining them. It was the day I had met Hannah, but after school.

I had just left the grounds. I had decided to take a short-cut home instead of the long way, so there were no other students where I was walking. As I headed down an alleyway, with the sun against my face, a figure had stepped in front of me. Immediately I though he was a drug dealer. You could usually find some seedy people in this neighbourhood, but upon closer examination I saw that he was clean shaven and wearing a crisp, pinstripe suit.

I had raised an eyebrow, confused as to what this guy was doing.

"Jun Seiji?" He had asked.

I had frowned. "Yes."

"I have an offer for you." The man had said. "One that you would be smart to take up."

Then the man had told me what he wanted. My eyes had widened and I had shaken my head, shocked. But the man had only smirked and reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone, dialling a number. Then he had handed me the phone and I had slowly, hesitantly pressed it to my ear.

I remember the blood draining from my face as I listened to the voice on the other end.

The man had taken the phone back from me and looked at me expectantly. Then I had slowly nodded.

And now I was stuck in this mess. I wanted Hana and the other kidnapped students to escape, but if they did I would spend a long time in jail and Kat would be screwed.

I looked up at the sound of footsteps. Here he was, just on time; The Leader.

I didn't know his name; all I knew was that he was connected to Hannah in some way. As he came to stand in front of me, he nodded slightly as a way to tell me to do my and job and remind me what would happen if I didn't.

"Open the door." He said, his voice void of emotion.

I nodded once and reached for the keys in my pocket and stuck them into the lock, before pushing it open and allowing him to go in. I caught sight of Hannah staring at a reporter on the TV screen. Next to the reporter were the two girls I had seen her with before the dance. Just as I was about to shut the door behind the leader he turned.

"You are dismissed for the night." He said, and he pulled the door silently shut behind him.

I nodded to myself and turned to walk down the hallway, towards the door which would lead out to the courtyard. The rooms for accommodation were in a building just across from the building I am in now. Right now a bed seemed perfect. I didn't know the time; maybe 11 at night. It's not that late. Usually I would stay up this late doing homework for school.

I crossed the courtyard and just as I was about to open the door to the accommodation building I froze, my mind waring with thoughts. I had to help Hannah and the other kidnapped students in some way. I couldn't just leave them there. I had to help. Bu tried to help them escape, who knows what the leader would do to me, or what would happen to Kat.

I took a deep breath and let go of the door handle. I had something else I needed to do.

* * *

 **And there you go. This chapter is actually twice as long as any other chapter I have done on this story, so I hope you enjoyed it. I would have posted this sooner but I saw the request for a Jun POV and I just had to put it in this chapter.**

 **Comment, Follow and Favourite.**

 **-AxieJade**


	15. The One In Charge!

"I'm the one in charge."

Dad's words rang through my head and it took several seconds for me to realise what he had said. He was in charge? He was the one who kidnapped me. All of this had happened because of him. I looked up at him, horror struck. His only reaction was to laugh. He seemed to be doing that a lot.

"What?" I said. "Dad… why?"

"Would you believe it if I said that I just missed you." He asked. I mustn't have been controlling my expression enough because he laughed again. "No. I would be surprised if you believed that. There are many reasons, but they are for a later time."

He placed a hand on my and tried to lead me to a seat at the table. I jerked myself away.

"No! You tell me now." I said, trying to look as strong as I possibly could.

For the shortest of moments, Dad looked surprised at my outburst; then he shook his head, smiling to himself.

"Oh Hannah." He said. "I was wrong. You aren't just like the day I left you. You've gotten yourself quite the temper. You would never have spoken to me like that when you were ten."

"I didn't have to spend six years without a parent when I was ten."

"No, I suppose not."

There was a moment of silence while he sized me up. I wondered what was going through his head as he looked at me. I had changed a lot in six years. I gotten a lot older since Dad had left.

"Tell me why, Dad." I said, keeping my voice void of emotion. "Why did you kidnap me and the other students? And why are you the leader of a Yakuza gang?"

"I'll answer the latter question first." He said, settling down in a chair and motioning for me to do the same. I slowly sank into chair opposite him. He leaned forward. "Why did your mother say we divorced?"

"She didn't say why. I never asked her."

Dad chuckled. "Of course you didn't. The reason we divorced is that I was in a gang. I was low-level, supplying drugs to dealers and playing messenger. Because of this, your mother divorced me and moved to Italy. After that I slowly started making my way up the food chain. After a few years I was one of the bosses."

I frowned. The Dad in my memories wasn't _that_ sought of person.

"So then why did you kidnap me?" I asked. "If you had of asked me to meet up with you at a café or something I would have done it."

"It's not that easy, Hannah." He said. "You're mother doesn't want me anywhere near you. About four months ago I went to Italy to try and find you and-"

"Kidnap me?" I asked, coldly.

Dad chuckled and shook his head. "Yeah, something like that. Anyway, when I arrived in Italy I found out that Annalisa was engaged to some Japanese businessman and was about to move to Japan, you along with her. So I went to Japan and found a local gang that my American one was close to. I managed to gather some members to follow under my command."

"And then you arranged to kidnap me."

"Yes."

"But that still doesn't explain why. I still don't believe that it was only because you missed me. And why did you kidnap the other students?"

"I thought it would be obvious why I took the great _Host Club_." He said. "The most obvious reason I took them is because of what they did to you."

I looked at him, confusion etched on my face. "To _me_?"

"They kidnapped you and threatened you." He explained. "I had to get revenge."

"How did you know?" I breathed, completely shocked that he knew.

"I've been having one of my men following you, Hannah." He said. "He saw them take you and from the sound of your conversation with Haruhi Fujioka and Kyoya Ootori, it was obvious they threatened you."

I stared at him in shock. How had I not noticed someone _stalking_ me? Ignoring my confused expression, he continued.

"The other reason I kidnapped them is that most of the Hosts have extremely rich families." He said. "The amount of ransom money I could get is astronomical. And the final reason is that the Host Club is a symbol for Ouran Academy and the surrounding community. Kidnapping them gives my little Yakuza gang a very good name."

I glared at hm. "So that's it; revenge, money and reputation."

He nodded. "Yep. That'd be it."

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

He laughed. "You defiantly would never have talked to like that six years ago. You were such a respectful, little thing when you were young."

"You're avoiding my first question." I said, giving him a death stare even though inside I was terrified.

He leaned forward. "And what question is that?"

"Why else did you kidnap me?"

"It because," He said. "I want you to join me."

I jerked back in surprise, almost falling of my chair. He wanted _me_ to join _him_? After he kidnapped me? He wanted me to join his stupid little Yakuza gang? What did he expect would happen; father-daughter bonding time? I didn't even think before I responded.

"Hell no."

He laughed, like I had just told him a joke and wasn't denying an invitation into an illegal gang.

"Well, Hannah." He said, standing up. "That is disappointing." He locked eyes with me. "But if you're not with me, you're against me."

I stood up and continued to lock eyes with him. "I suppose so."

He smirked slightly and turned towards a corner of the roof and nodded. Suddenly the door burst open and a black-clad kidnapper entered. He wasn't Jun. The man moved forward, grabbed my arm and began to drag me out of the room. I turned to where my Dad was standing. No, he wasn't my Dad. He was Carl Ford, the man who kidnapped me. He didn't move as I was dragged from the room.

The kidnapper dragged me down several corridors and out into the courtyard. By now the sun was rising, setting a warm glow on the cold landscape around me. Once we reached the building on the opposite courtyard, the kidnapped dragged me down another set of corridors until I was lost, until we reached a door at the end of a particularly long hallway. He then pushed me inside and slammed the door shut.

"Great." I muttered to myself, staring at the door.

"Hana?"

I turned and saw the Hosts standing at the back of the small, empty room. Mori and Kyoya standing, the others sitting. I let out a huge sigh of relief. Haruhi stood up and took a step towards me.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

But I couldn't help but know I was lying. I was anything but fine.

* * *

 **And there you go. Here is the new chapter. In the next chapter we will be hearing a bit more from Jun.**

 **If you enjoyed this chapter review, follow and favourite.**

 **-AxieJade**


	16. It's Up To Us!

If you had of told me a week ago if I would find myself sitting in a dirty room at a Yakuza base surrounded by several injured hosts, I probably would have had a strong urge to walk as fast as I would away from you in fear that you had just escaped from a metal asylum; yet, this was where I ended up. I was still amazed at the chain of events that led me to this moment, but I knew it didn't matter what had happened, it only mattered what is going to happen. It had probably been a several hours since I found out that my father was the one responsible for the kidnapped. Judging by the short glimpse of outside I had had on the way here, I could guess it was around mid-morning. I hadn't spoken since Haruhi asked me how I was feeling. I don't remember the last time I had eaten or drunk anything.

I stared around the room. Tamaki hissed between his teeth as Haruhi prodded and poked the numerous cuts and bruises he had, trying to suss out his injuries. By far, Tamaki was the most injured, Mori and Honey follow close behind. They had been severely bruised in their tackle without kidnappers. Kyoya sat next to Tamaki, his jaw clenched and staring up at the roof. Hikaru and Kaoru sat on the other side of the room, shoulders pressed together. Mori and Honey sat in the corner, staring stonily off. Overall, there was a depressing feel in the room.

Tamaki cleared his throat. Everybody turned their heads to look at him.

"We need a plan." He said.

"A plan for what?" Honey asked.

"A plan to escape." Tamaki said, his tone determined.

"I hate to say it, boss," Kaoru said. "But I doubt that will be easy."

"We can't give up!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"There'll be a ransom, right?" Haruhi said. "They'll give us back once the ransom has been payed."

"I doubt it will be that easy." Kyoya said. "They'll probably demand a huge amount, and I mean billions of Yen, and only give back one of us and then demand even more money over months or even years and eventually give each of us back. And even then they'll probably keep a few of us as bargaining chips. It could take decades for us all to be let go. This is Yakuza we're dealing with. They have experience with this."

"So that's it," Hikaru said. "We have to escape."

"I suppose so." Kyoya said.

"So how do we escape?" Honey asked.

"We need information." Kyoya said. "We can't go out without know what we're facing."

"Well, that's going to be easy to get." Hikaru said, sarcastically. "All of us have been in here since we arrived."

"Not quite." Kyoya said, quietly.

He slowly turned to face me. Everyone else followed him. I felt their eyes burn into me and I could sense a million questions on their tongues. Their suspicion was thick in the air.

"Hana," Haruhi said. "Where did they take you after we were separated?"

I stared at them, locking eyes with each of them individually. I realised I couldn't lie. It would do no good. We had to escape. I had to tell them everything.

"They took me to a room in the opposite building from here. I was in there for what must have been hours. There was no one else. Then a TV came on. It was a report on out kidnapping. My friends, Yuki and Mina, were with the reporter." The Hosts nodded a bit. Most of them knew Yuki and Mina from their visits to the club. "The report distracted me and I didn't notice someone entering. This person… he was the leader and…" I choked, just now realising that tears were running down my face.

"And…" Haruhi pressed on gently.

I rubbed the tears off my face, took a deep breath and continued.

"I knew him, from a long time ago, when I was a lot younger." I took a deep breath. "His name is Carl Ford."

There was a gasp from the hosts as they exchanged glances.

"Ford?" Kaoru asked. "Is he… your dad?"

"He was, but he isn't anymore." I stared at them, trying to look as brave as I could.

"Oh, Hana-chan!"

I was surprised as Honey ran forward and wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace. I hugged him back, generally needing a hug. He stepped back and smiled. The optimism in his grim looked unusual compared to the dull background. By now all the hosts were standing near me. I scanned my eyes over them. Before I told them I was worried that they would judge me for the fact that my dad was a Yakuza leader, but as they stood around me, smiling comfortingly, I felt a sudden feeling of happiness go through me.

Tamaki, who had been leaning against the wall for support, suddenly collapsed to the ground. I sucked in a deep breath as he hit the ground. Kyoya was immediately at his side, Haruhi close behind him.

"Shit." Kyoya muttered, looked Tamaki once over as Tamaki tried his best to give a comforting smile.

The twins helped Kyoya left Tamaki up and drag him over to the wall, where they sat him down. Tamaki groaned as the twins let him down. Kyoya and Haruhi moved around him like super-doting parents, but he managed to wave them away. Haruhi sat down between Tamaki and the twins and Kyoya moved over to the far side of the room about a metre from Mori. I paused for a second, feeling like I was in the cafeteria scene for some stupid early 2000's teen movie, before I moved over and sat down next to Kyoya. Kyoya pulled off his tie and chucked in on the floor next to him. All the hosts were still wearing their suits from the dance, except all their jackets had disappeared.

"What happened to him?" I asked, leaning over to Kyoya.

"Where do I begin?" Kyoya muttered. "We suspect a sprained ankle, at least three cracked ribs and a broken leg; and that's just the stuff he hasn't been able to hide. He's in a much worse condition that any of us."

There was silence from both of us. The rest of the host talked among themselves. I could be bothered listening in on their conversations.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Fine." He responded, a little too quickly.

"You don't have to lie and put on that ' _Nothing scares me'_ act in front of me, you know." I said. "I know you're terrified. I am. We all are."

Kyoya chuckled. "I was taught, growing up, to never display real emotion, always fake it. And where emotion wasn't essential. abandon it. My father always said that a person who lets emotions cloud their judgement is just as useful as a child."

"He sounds like such a nice person." I said sarcastically.

"So does yours."

There was a seconds silence and we locked eyes before bursting into laughter.

I opened my mouth to respond with a witty quip but was interrupted by the door wedging open slightly and a scared face and a gun poking through the crack. All eyes went to the boy standing in the doorway. I jumped to my feet.

"Jun." I said, stonily. "What do you want?"

I felt Mori, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru and Honey come and stand behind me.

"Who's that?" A voice whispered in my ear.

Jun held the gun up higher and he shoved the door open all the way, revealing a tray holding several bowls in his hand.

"Relax." He said. "I'm just here to deliver the food."

Nobody moved.

"Hana." He said. "Come forward, take the tray and slowly back away."

He held the tray out for me to take. There were only a couple of metres between us. I slowly moved forward, not losing eye contact with him. I lifted the tray out of his hand, surprised he was able to hold it with only one hand when I felt the weight. Just as I was about to walk about he grabbed my wrist. I heard the hosts step forward but he raised his gun, pointing it directly at them.

"What do you want, Jun?" I growled.

"I'm sorry."

"It's a little too late for apologies."

"I know."

Suddenly I felt him press something into my hand. It felt like paper. He let go of me and exited, slamming the door shit behind him. The hosts ran up to me.

"Hana are you okay?" Honey asked.

I didn't respond. I unravelled the paper and smoothed out. I read.

Dear Hana,

First of all, I should say I sorry. I wish that this had never happened and that you could go on living your normal life. But you need to know that I don't have a choice. They have someone I care very much about. You need to know that escape will be hard, but not impossible. I will help you however I can, but it may take a long time. The leader has not told me much only that he will try to contact one of your or the other student's parents within the next day. I will try to come by whenever I can and give you information but this is all I can do know. And don't worry; there is no camera in your cell.

Jun

I reread the letter over several times. Jun was on our side. I could feel the host over my shoulder, reading.

"It seems," I said. "That we have an ally."

* * *

 **And there we go. Here is the new chapter. You guys have no ide how surprised I was to see FIFTY people following this story. I actually shrieked so loud that my sister ran into my room.**

 **Comment, Follow and Favourite**

 **-AxieJade**


	17. The Phone Calls Home!

"It seems that we have an ally."

I looked up from Jun's letter and looked at the hosts. Their expressions were mixed: shocked, suspicious, hopeful, worried, joyous. I could understand each of the emotions; they were shocked that Jun would help us, suspicious that it was a trick, hopeful that it would help them escape, worried that Jun might get caught and joyous that we had finally found someone on our side. I felt a mixture of all five emotions. Even though I felt like Jun truly wanted to help us, I couldn't bring myself to trust him.

Once we finally came to our senses, we passed the bowls around. As I got mine, I stared down at it. It was a thick, greyish soup. It looked like someone had but a mixture of glue and newspaper in a blender, and by the looks of Honey's face as he tried it, it tasted like that too. I grabbed my spoon and mixed the soup, trying to make it look more appetising, but it was to no success. I looked over to Haruhi as she tried some. She shrugged and took another spoonful. Tamaki looked at her with a disgusted expression.

"How can you eat that?" He asked. "It's so bland."

Haruhi shrugged. "Just because it wasn't made by a professional chef and served in china, doesn't make it disgusting. The worst part is the lack of flavour."

"It tastes like cardboard." Hikaru said.

"How do you know what cardboard tastes like?" Kaoru teased.

"Shuddup." Hikaru said through a mouthful of the soup, giving his twin a playful shove.

The next hour passed quietly. None of knew what to do with Jun's help. Were we supposed to be sitting quietly and waiting or planning our escape.

Suddenly the door swung open and we all jumped to our feet, bowls clattering at our feet. I stared hopefully, waiting for Jun to peer his head around the door, but instead several black-clad met rushed in towards us. I let out a shriek as one grabbed my arm. I could see the others struggling as they were grabbed.

"Let go of me!" I shrieked as my attacker attempted to drag me towards the door.

I heard a loud noise and turned to see Mori and Honey's attackers crumpling to the ground. The other attackers exchanged worried glances before Mori and Honey moved forward to them. Out of fear, my attacker let go of my arm and attempted to escape, only to be hit in the face by the opening door.

The door swung open to reveal a man standing, gun in hand, surrounded by about a dozen other gun-toting, black-clad attackers. I recognised the man in front immediately; the leader. The hosts froze and slowly raised their hands in surrender. Our earlier attackers stirred weakly on the floor.

My father turned to look at me and nodded.

"Hannah." He said, as a way of greeting.

I glowered back at him. I felt Kyoya move slowly to my side.

"Hana." He murmured. "Is this your father?"

"This is the leader." I said back.

My father turned his gaze to Kyoya and smiled, stepping forward and reaching his arm out for a handshake.

"You must be Kyoya Ootori." He said, a Kyoya slowing shook his hand. My father smiled like a normal father would at meeting his daughter's friends. "I'm Carl Ford, Hannah's father. I've heard a lot about you."

Kyoya kept eye contact. "And I about you."

My father let go of Kyoya's hand and laughed. "I'm sorry about the disturbance. My men can be quite thoughtless about how they approach our prisoners." He prodded one of the unconscious men with his foot. "Now, you all need to come with me. We will be arranging phone calls to your families."

My heart leapt. My thoughts immediately went to what I would say to her, but they were interrupted by Hikaru's voice.

"Let me guess," He said, dryly. "There's a catch."

"Of course." My father said. "You're going to tell them what we want you to tell them."

"What if we don't want to?" Kyoya said.

"Then we'll make you." My father gave him a kind smile. "Follow me."

He turned around and walked out of the room. We exchanged glances and slowly moved forward as the crowd of black-clad attackers cocked their guns. We raised our hands and made our ways after my father. He led us down several corridors with the gun-toting attackers close at our heels. Unfortunately we weren't taken outside. I tried to memorise the hallways, but after a only a couple minutes I was lost. After several minutes we reached a door. Carl pulled it open and motioned for us to enter. After a second's hesitation we did.

Inside was an office, or well, offices. There were at least three dozen cubicles in rows of five, with a phone and notepad and pen on top of it. Carl turned towards us.

"Take a table." He said. "And make your call. But any funny business and we'll you'll regret it. Understand?"

We all nodded in agreement.

"Okay then," Carl said, clapping his hands together. "You'll find everything we want you to say written on the notepads. Now go."

We all moved forward to a cubicle. I took one in the middle of the closest row, with Mori on my left and Haruhi on my right. I turned to Haruhi.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this."

She smiled. "It's not your fault. It's your asshole dad's."

We both sat down and I examined the notebook. At the top of the page was a number. I immediately recognised it as my mum's cell phone. I felt a person standing behind me and I turned to see my dad standing there. He smiled at me.

"Go on, Hannah." He said.

I glowered at him. "Hannah is not my name." I muttered, suddenly wanting nothing to do with the man. "I go by Hana."

"Is that how you talk to your dad?"

"You're not my dad. You're not even my father. You're a stranger."

He chuckled. "Go on then, _Hana_."

I turned away from him and picked up the phone and dialled the number. I took a deep breath as it rang one…two…three times before someone picked it up. I took a deep breath as I heard a voice at the other end.

"Hello, this is Annalisa Watanbe."

"Mum?"

"Hannah!" Mum shrieked. "Oh my goodness! Where are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Mum."

Carl tapped a finger on the notepad.

"Mum, they're making me call. I have to tell you the things they want me to."

"What do they want you to tell me, honey?" I could hear my mum breaking into sobs.

"They want ten million Yen as a starting payment from each of the families." I said, reading off the notepad. "Then they will release one of us."

"What else?"

"They want you to stop looking for us." I muttered into the phone. I could feel tears running down my cheeks. "Then they might consider releasing another."

"Who's they, honey? You have to tell me."

I freeze. I have to tell her somehow. I have to. If I don't there'll be no way we can escape. I take a deep breath and think of a way I can tell mum without alerting Carl. An idea comes to me. It might not work, but it's the best shot we have.

"Mio padre." I say, hoping that Carl doesn't remember Italian. From my memory, he only ever knew a few words.

Suddenly the call breaks off and I look up to see Carl leaning over me, a furious expression on his face and his hand slammed down the hang up button.

"I might not be very good at Italian," He growled. "But I do understand simple phrases." I took a deep breath and stared into his icy, blue eyes, unable to look away. "You are lucky that you are my daughter. If not, you would be punished severely. Get up!"

I jumped out of my seat and moved over to the wall next to the door where Kyoya and Mori were standing. They must have already finished their phone calls. I feel the guns in the room shifting to me as I walk. Once I reached them, I turned to Kyoya, who was staring off, clearly upset.

"You okay?"

"My father refuses to pay it."

I freeze. "What?"

"He won't pay it. He says he won't succumb to the threats of cowards and that I shouldn't have asked him."

"But you didn't have a choice."

Kyoya shrugged. "He doesn't care."

"And you think my dad is an asshole."

And because of that Kyoya laughed.

* * *

 **Ta daaa. And there you go. You guys have no idea how surprised I am to see how fast people are following this story, it's amazing. If you like it comment, follow and favourite.**

 **-AxieJade**


	18. The Host Club's Emergency!

With a painful shove, our kidnappers pushed us back into our cell. They slammed the door shut and we listened as their footsteps slowly faded into silence. I sighed and slumped against the wall. I was mentally, physically and emotionally exhausted. I couldn't handle any other dramatic events today. I didn't know what time it was, but I guessed it was around midday. Then, without warning, Tamaki rushed forward (which was amazing considering the state he was in) and grabbed Kyoya by the shoulders, shaking him hard. Once Tamaki had stopped his shaking, Kyoya glared at him irritably.

"What?"

"My mother!"

"What about her?"

"She picked up the phone! It was the phone at my estate! My mother is at my home! She's in Japan!"

Kyoya stared at him, his expression shocked and amazed, while Tamaki stared back with a joyful expression. They stood there for a moment, unable to say anything. I stared at the scene in front of me, confused.

"I thought she had gone into hiding." Kyoya said, after her had regained himself.

"She had!" Tamaki exclaimed. "But she's back. And she told me…"

Tamaki broke off and fell silent. Kyoya stared at him, his expression suddenly worried. I couldn't help but smile at how much Kyoya cared about him. Kyoya was the type of person who kept his emotions locked away, but with Tamaki everything was out in the open. He couldn't contain it. Haruhi moved forward and looked up at Tamaki.

"What did she tell you?" She asked, placing a hand on Tamaki's arm.

"She was Éclair's." Tamaki said finally, his arms dropping from Kyoya's shoulders. "The whole time she was there, working as a maid. That's why Éclair wanted me to go with her to France. She wanted to take me to my mother."

Haruhi's mouth fell open and the twins exchanged surprised glances.

"Éclair…" Haruhi said slowly. "As in Éclair Tonnere?"

Tamaki nodded. A silence filled the room and I felt like I was missing something. Haruhi reached out and entwined her fingers with Tamaki, who was looking down. Nobody moved for a few moments then Tamaki shrugged and smiled. Even I could tell it was forced.

"I don't suppose it would make a difference." Tamaki said. "My mother is home now and that's all that matters. It just means we have to escape."

Everybody nodded while I tried to figure out what was going on. The hosts moved over to the farthest corner from the door and sat down, huddled in a tight group. I noticed a spot for me in between Haruhi and Kyoya, luckily it was against the wall because I felt like I was about to pass out. I moved over to the group and sat down in the vacant spot. I let out a long sigh as I leaned my body against the wall, thinking about how I would kill for a pillow.

"So," Tamaki said, leaning forward with a new determination on his face. "How do we escape?"

"All I know is that escape is our only option." Hikaru said. "They're going to stop looking for us."

"No they won't." I said. I felt everybody's eyes go to me.

"Hana," Haruhi said, slowly. "Our parents will do anything to get us back, even stop looking."

"No they won't." I repeated, looking up at the others. They stared back, confused. "I told my mother. I told her it was my father that kidnapped us. They have a lead now. They can find us."

The hosts exchanged excited looks, then they smiled.

"Good job, Hana-chan." Honey said, clapping me on the back.

I looked at each of the hosts, one at a time. Their expressions were hopeful. This was the best news they had heard in two days. I started to laugh and then Hikaru and Kaoru started laughing, and then Tamaki, Haruhi and Honey. Mori and Kyoya smiled. I think it was the first time I had seen Kyoya give a genuine smile.

Once our laughter had finally stopped, we leaned back against the walls, breathless. I stared at the people around me and realised for the first time that I actually cared about them. These people that I had only known for a week meant so much to me. I smiled.

Suddenly, Tamaki give sucked in a deep breath and clutched a hand over his chest. We all turned our heads to him as he began to breathe fast and deep. We all moved forward. Tamaki fell back, unable to stay sitting. Kyoya caught him before he could hit the ground.

"Shit." Kyoya muttered.

Haruhi moved to Tamaki's side and stared at him, horror struck. I stared at the scene before me and realised what was going on.

"He's not breathing." I said. I turned to the twins. "Get the guards attention. He needs a doctor."

Hikaru and Kaoru nodded and rushed over to the door, Mori and Honey followed close behind them.

"Hey!" Hikaru shouted, as they slammed their fists against the door.

I stared, horror struck, as Tamaki let out long, laboured breaths. The time between hoarse breaths was becoming longer and longer. Kyoya and Haruhi stared down at him in horror.

"He's not breathing." I murmured quietly.

Kyoya slowly pulled Tamaki into a sitting position. "Come on, Tamaki." He muttered. "Keep breathing."

Suddenly the door flew open, revealing Jun standing in the frame with two black-clad kidnappers standing behind him. He stared at the scene in front of him for a moment; Hikaru, Koaru, Honey and Mori standing near the door, fists bruised from slamming them against the door and Tamaki, leaning against Kyoya's shoulder, with Haruhi and I leaning over him. A silence went through the room, only interrupted by Tamaki's hoarse breaths.

"What's going on here?" Jun asked, slowly.

"Tamaki needs a doctor." I said quickly, standing up to face him. "He's not breathing."

Jun nodded and motioned for the two guards behind him to move into the room. The guards ran in, one grabbed Tamaki by the shoulders and the other grabbing his legs. They heaved Tamaki up and out of the room. Kyoya and Haruhi moved to follow him, but Jun held out an arm to block them.

"I'm sorry." He said. "You can't leave. We'll do everything we can."

Jun made to leave but Kyoya grabbed his arm.

"If anything happens to Tamaki, I blame you." Kyoya said, angrily. "This is your fault."

"I'm sorry." Jun said.

He pulled his arm out of Kyoya's grip and shut the door behind him. I stared at the door, unable to process what had just happened. Kyoya stared at the door for a moment, before swinging his arm back and punching it as hard as he could. I stared at the huge dent in the metal door and wondered what would happen next.

* * *

 **There you go guys. I'm sorry for leaving it on a cliff hanger but I just had to. Since the last time I updated this story I've finished my other story 42nd Hunger Games so I'll try to update Welcome to Ouran Academy's Host Club more often. I feel like I've been updating a lot more than I have in the past. Probably because it's the end of the year and my teachers are giving a lot more homework, so I keep procrastinating and writing fanfiction. So now that 42nd Hunger Games is finished I'm either going to do a Spideypool/Superfamily story or a Septiplier story. I've also decided to do some one-shots on AO3 so if you have any ideas for Ouran one-shots or any other fandom one-shots send me a message on fanfiction and I'll message you back if I decide to write it (which will be about 100% of the time).**

 **Thx. Comment, Follow and Favourite.**

 **-AxieJade**


	19. A Plan To Escape!

I stared at the huge dent in the wall and squeezed my eyes together as tight as I could to stop tears falling. I clenched my fists, my nails digging into my hands, drawing blood. I blinked my eyes opened and turned to where the remaining hosts stood. Their expressions were hopeless. Normally I would have smiled comfortingly, but I don't think I could manage it. Anyone would have no straight away that Tamaki was the heart and soul of the host club. He was the glue that held them together, the reason for their friendship. Without him, a sort of hollowness filled the room. If he didn't make it…

I pulled that thought out of my head. He was going to be okay.

"What happened?" Kaoru asked. "It's like he just stopped breathing."

"It was probably the explosion." Kyoya said, his voice void of emotion. "He had so many injuries. The idiot was probably trying to hide it from us."

"Will Tama-chan be okay?" Honey asked.

There was a silence. Nobody knew the answer.

"Yes." Mori said finally. "He will be fine."

Nobody talked after that. We all retreated to our own part of the room. Kyoya moved to the corner closest to the door, ready for any news on Tamaki. Haruhi sat a bit down the wall from him, knees hugged to her chest. Mori and Honey sat on the next corner, sitting a bit apart and Hikaru and Kaoru leaned on the wall next to them. It was the furthest apart I'd seen them, almost a full-arm length. I moved into the spot between Haruhi and Kyoya, almost a metre away from both of them. I took a deep breath, trying to deter the pit of worry in my stomach.

I turned to look at Kyoya. His face was drained and exhausted. He and shadows under his eyes and the skin that wasn't bruised was pale and sallow. I shuffled side-ways towards him.

"How are you doing?" I asked. It was a few seconds before he answered.

"A thought just came to me?" He said. "If I die, or don't ever leave this place, what will happen to the Ootori business?"

I stared at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I own my family's company."

I stared at him, shocked. "What… but that's not possible."

Kyoya smiled at me. "The company went up for auction. I brought it and made my father manager." I stared at him in a kind of shocked awe. "But the thing is, I never left an heir. I never even made a will to give it to my brothers or sister. If I die, my family will probably go bankrupt."

I couldn't think of anything to say, so I just said: "Oh."

Kyoya leaned back, resting his head against the wall behind him. His hair was ruffled and he was still in the clothes from the party. I looked down at myself. I was still wearing the white dress from the party, but now it was covered in dirt. My hair was out; it had come undone knot during the struggle at the party.

We sat there for hours. I lost track of morning. I didn't know if it was day or night. I wondered where Tamaki was right now. I imagined him on a make-shift operating table with tubes attached to him. I shuddered at the thought of it. I pulled my legs to my chest and rested my forehead on my knees. I struggled to keep my eyes open. I was exhausted beyond belief. I couldn't take any more. But for some reason, I couldn't bring myself to sleep. By the looks of the others, they felt the same.

Suddenly, the door flew open. We all jumped to our feet and stared at the figure standing in the doorway. It was Jun. Kyoya rushed forward and grabbed Jun by his shoulders.

"Is he okay?" Kyoya near shouted. "Tamaki! How is he?"

"Tamaki is fine." Jun said as Kyoya lowered his hands. "But it's only a temporary fix, so you have to escape. Tonight."

"Tonight?" Hikaru echoed.

"I take it you have a plan." Kaoru said.

"Yes." Jun said, shutting the door silently behind him. We stared at him, waiting for an explanation. "At midnight every night the guards outside your room switch over. The ten to twelve guard has a habit of leaving early and the twelve to two guard come late. That gives us a twenty minute frame to escape. There are no security cameras in the buildings, only out in the courtyard. So I figure that if you wear a uniform and cover your face, nobody will notice. There are a bunch of spare uniforms in the other building. I'll be able to smuggle them here."

We all nodded.

"What about Tamaki?" Mori asked.

"He's only on the other side of the building. We'll head straight there. I've already told him the plan. He's agreed."

"And after we've made it out of the building?" Kyoya asked.

"There is a thick forest surrounding the compound on ever side. We'll head out the back. The forest only stretches for a kilometre there. There is a city on the other side. We make it there and we're safe."

I nodded, my thoughts elsewhere. We could do this. We couldn't fail. But what if me did. I didn't point out the numerous holes in Jun's plan. It was our only option and best chance. We had to work with what we had and we had a chance. A chance for all of this to be over and we were going to take it.  
I looked around the room. The expressions worn on pale faces were determined. They weren't going to give up. I turned back to Jun. He looked as us, as determined as us but afraid as well. I couldn't think of what might happen to him if we failed. Carl didn't need him, not like he needed us.

"Get some rest." Jun said, tossing Mori a watch. Mori caught it with a single snatch into the air. "I'll be here at ten to twelve. You're going to need your rest.

We all nodded again and Jun left the room.

Fear pulsed through me. So many things could go wrong. Which is why I had to make it right.

* * *

 **Yayayayayay I finally updated. Is it just me or has nobody been updating their fanfictions lately. I used to have a fanfiction update almost every day and now I have to wait a full week just to get one updated.**

 **Anyway... follow, favourite and comment if you enjoyed**

 **-AxieJade**


	20. Calm Before The Storm!

Though Jun had warned us that we'll need our sleep, I was unable to close my eyes.

My blood pumped tirelessly through my veins, like a steady rhythm I couldn't slow. My mind spun and an endless amount of thoughts flooded through my head. It was like someone had flipped a switch in my brain that opened a floodgate of thoughts.

I couldn't stop thinking about what was going to happen. What would happen if we failed? What if we got caught? What would happen if we succeeded? What would happen to the hosts? What would happen to me?

I looked over to the hosts. They were all asleep. It was strange to see the hosts asleep, their faces peaceful and calm. Hikaru and Kaoru were closest to me, both leaning against the wall, their shoulders touching and faces blank. Honey was next to Kaoru. He was curled in a ball on the ground, taking slow, even breaths. Mori was next to him, about half a metre down, leaning on the wall with his knees tucked up to his chest, his eyes closed and head facing up. Then was Haruhi, eyes closed and head resting against the wall. Kyoya was on her other side, his eyes were shut tight. It was strangest seeing him asleep. It was strange seeing Kyoya so relaxed and at ease.

I turned my head away from the hosts. I felt like I had been through so much with them, yet I barely knew them. I'd only known them for a week. At least, assumed, I didn't know for sure how long we'd been in captivity.

I realised now how much I missed a normal life. I missed waking up early in the morning to go to school, staying up late to study and do homework, spending time with friends on weekends. I missed the normality of life.

After I moved, I quickly began to associate Japan with cold. I had lived in Florence in Italy and the sun was always shining there. You would always feel the sun on your cheek as you walked around the streets. In summer you couldn't help but have tans. But even though Japan had its warm days, they were nothing compared to Italy. I felt homesick constantly. I missed Italy. I'd been living there since I was ten. I missed the friends I had there and I missed the smiles and warmth. I remember when I first moved to Japan. I had been so shocked by the distance between people. In Italy and even America people would always be touching somehow; holding hands as you walked, arms slung of shoulders, hugs with friends. In Japan nobody touched. It was like there was a huge bubble around everyone that no one could invade. I missed touch. In the first couple of months I'd lived in Japan, before I had started school, I had no one. Mum was caught up in her new life and Kenichi didn't give a damn. I had no friends. I had been homesick. I spent hours talking to my friends back in Italy, but slowly, one by one, they stopped answering my emails and texts. I was alone with no one. But that all changed when I started school. I made friends. I had Yuki and Mina who I became close to after only a day of knowing each other. Even Arashi and Takuya I had grown to care about. And now, I guess, I have the host club. In the last couple of days I became closer and closer to them, until I was completely comfortable around them. I realised now that I trusted them with anything.

I glanced back over at the hosts. They hadn't moved. I could see their chests rising with their breaths and the tenseness from when they were awake, gone. I smiled and rested my head back against the wall, wishing that I wasn't still wearing the white dress from the dance. It was uncomfortable and ridiculously tight. I couldn't wait until the chance to change into something different, preferably jeans and a t-shirt.

Suddenly the door flew open and the hosts jolted awake. We all turned to see Jun standing in the doorway, a pile of black clothes clutched in his arms. We stood up and he passed us a pair of pants, a zip up jacket and a pair of tinted glasses each.

"Hurry." He said. "We have fifteen minutes before the next guard arrives."

The hosts nodded and started to get changed. I pulled the jeans on underneath my dress and then pulled the dress off, glad that I had decided to wear a strap-less singlet underneath. I then pulled the jacket on over the stop, shook my hair over my face and put the glasses over my eyes. I took a deep breath and, at Jun's command, moved to wait outside the room, where Mori, Kyoya and Haruhi were already standing.

I nodded to them and they nodded back. I noticed Haruhi's hand shaking and Kyoya fists squeezed tight, his knuckles turning white. They were both nervous. I was too. Unlike Kyoya and Haruhi, Mori showed no signs of dread or stress. He simply stood, as though he had been through this a million times before. His apparent calmness didn't sooth me. I was terrified. What happened next could be life or death. Who knows what might happen. We just have to try and hope for the best, being that we all manage to escape unscathed.

Within a minute all the hosts were outside, changed into their new Yakuza uniforms. Jun handed black wigs to Honey, Kaoru and Hikaru to disguise their bright hair. I noticed Kyoya's uniform was too short for him and Honey and Haruhi's was slightly too big. I decided to no mention it. Jun had done the best he could.

"Ready?" Jun asked, his tone determined and brave.

We all nodded. This was it. This was our chance to make things better. This was our chance to escape.

And we were going to do it.

No matter what.

* * *

 **shit guys I am so sorry this took so long. I've been super busy lately.**

 **Since the last time I posted I've finished another year of school (because I am Australian) and my teachers decided to give me a ton of homework all at once. I also had band tour because I am in choir and everybody got sick (two students had to go to the hospital and one had to leave early) I was throwing up and some of my friends were still sick. I actually finished this chapter before I went on tour and planned to publish it when I got back, but my usb that had all of my school work and several unfinished fanfictions and stories decided to be a dick and break. So now when I plug it in it decides not to show up on my computer. If you know how to fix this please tell me.**

 **Also I published a one shot called In The Wake Of War. It is a post civil war Superfamily one-shot, so check it out if you want. I've also published it on AO3 and Wattpad. And if you want to check it out I have a poll of Quotev for Ouran High School Host Club and one for Supernatural. It would really mean a lot to me if you would go check that out. Just search AxieJade on Quotev to find it.**

 **I'm sorry if this chapter has been really short but the next ones will be a lot longer.**

 **Also please tell me in the comments if you have any ideas about what might happen and I'll try to work them into the story.**

 **Thx.**

 **Follow, Favourite and Review.**

 **-AxieJade**


	21. The Drugged Antics of Tamaki Suoh!

We rushed down the hallways, following closely after Jun. The turns and doorways blurred together and after only a couple of minutes I was lost in the sea of concrete and grey. Jun, however, seemed to know the compound like the back of his hand.

We had to walk, so that we didn't attract any attention to ourselves, but we walked as fast as we could. My feet skidded on the floor as I moved and I almost tripped over the cracks between concrete slabs that were growing small plants.

"We're almost there." Jun stated. "Just a couple more corners."

"Will it be empty?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes. The doctors all stay in the sleeping area and they didn't bother to set up a guard. They don't think Tamaki can go anywhere with his condition. We're the only ones in the building. There will be a guard stationed outside, so we'll have to take him down. But luckily, where he stands is out of the way of the cameras so we won't be caught attacking him."

We all give shaky nods. I noticed Jun was rambling. He must be nervous, probably more nervous than us. It wasn't every day you betrayed one of the most powerful Yakuza leaders by breaking his daughter and several rich kids out of a compound. I couldn't imagine what his punishment would be. I shuddered at the thought.

"We're here." Jun said, as we reached a door. He slid a key into the lock and pushed it open. I looked around. The room was sterile looking and completely white; the walls, the roof, the floor, even the furniture, was all white. There were several beds lined up along the two longest walls. They were all empty except for the furthest one at the very end, which Tamaki sat in.

At the sight of us, he jumped slightly, probably thinking we were guards. He sat, leaning against the wall. He wasn't wearing his clothes from the dance anymore. Instead he was in a matching loose shirt and pants. He looked like a long-term patient from a hospital.

"Wow." Hikaru said. "No offence boss, but you look like crap."

"Shut up." Tamaki said, with a small laugh, but I couldn't help but think of how right Hikaru really was. There were dark bruises under his eyes and his hair was a mess, unlike the styled look he usually sported. His skin was ridiculously pale and it looked like the only thing keeping him up was the wall, he was leaning on.

Haruhi noticed this as well.

"Are you alright, senpai?"

"Fit as a fiddle." Tamaki said with a dashing smile.

"What did they say, Tamaki?" Kyoya asked. "About your lung?"

"No idea." Tamaki said, with the same happy voice. "They just said that my lung stopped working. By the way, did you know, Kyoya, that not being able to breathe is not very fun?" I raised by eyebrow as Tamaki continued talking. "Ooh! Where did you get those wonderful outfits? Do I get one too? And I have this huge scar across my chest now," He lifted up his chest to show us a long cut along his chest, stitched up with a thick thread.

"Senpai…" Haruhi said, tiredly, interrupting Tamaki's babbling. "Did they drug you?"

"Probably," Tamaki said, laughing again. "I do feel quite nice, kinda like I'm floating. I felt floatier when I woke up, but now I don't feel as floaty."

"Come on." Kyoya said, helping Tamaki down from the bed and handing him the clothes. "Get changed." He turned around, closing a curtain around Tamaki's bed.

"Okay!" Tamaki's voice sounded from inside. "No peeking!"

"We won't peek, senpai." Haruhi said. "Just hurry up. We don't have long."

I rolled my eyes and moved over to where the hosts and Jun were standing. We looked at each other with tired eyes. As if we didn't have enough problems, now we had a drugged up Tamaki. Hopefully, it was just drugs from the surgery and they would wear off soon.

I sighed as Tamaki exited, striking a pose that would make a catwalk model proud.

"I think these glasses are make me look quite dashing, huh, Haruhi?" Tamaki said, leaning towards Haruhi, wiggling his eyebrows.

Haruhi rolled her eyes and tried to grab his arm. He dodged her hand and moved over to where Kyoya was standing, arms crossed. Tamaki stood still and stared at Kyoya for a moment, before reaching his hand out and took Kyoya's glasses and placing them on the brink of his nose.

"Wow, Kyoya. You really are blind." Tamaki said, looking around the room.

Tamaki turned back to Kyoya and slid the glasses back onto their rightful owners face. Kyoya looked as though he was biting back a retort. Tamaki seemed to notice this.

"Oh, Kyoya!" He said, placing his hands on his hips and trying to look stern but failing miserably. "Is someone grumpy?" Tamaki leaned forward and bopped Kyoya on the nose with his pointer finger with an acquainting "Boop."

Kyoya rolled his eyes and turned away, walking towards the door. "We don't have time for this." He opened the door a crack and peered out, checking for guards. Once he was satisfied, he motioned for us to follow him. We quickly followed; realising that our time was running out as we watched Tamaki's drugged up antics. Jun moved to the front of the group and started to lead us to the exit. Hikaru leaned towards me as we moved through the hallways.

"The boss actually isn't acting that different from his usual self."

I laughed and looked to where Tamaki was in our group. Haruhi was on one side of him and Mori was on the other. That was probably a good idea. They were the only ones who could dream of controlling him; Haruhi with her reasoning and Mori with his brute strength. Kyoya, who was running next to Jun, turned to look at Tamaki every couple of seconds.

"That's our exit." Jun said after several minuted of silence, pointing to a double door at the end of the hallway.

"Good." Honey said. "Let's go!"

Suddenly a siren cut through the air and I threw my hands over my ears. My blood ran cold and I stared at the others. Was that about us? Did they know we've escaped? Jun looked at us all in panic and started to talk quickly. I could only make out one word: "Run!"

We ran towards the exit and through the door, into the cold, night air.

* * *

 **Lets just say I had a lot of fun writing this.**

 **I'm so sorry this took ages to publish, I've had a huge writers block and my parents are making me do stuff every day and giving me no time to write. and also sorry if this has a ton of mistakes in it. I'm camping right now and cant use wifi for long.**

 **The next chapter will have some POVs from the hosts so tell me in the comments which host(s) you would like me to do.**

 **Also please check out my marvel superfamily one-shot 'In The Wake Of War' and my supernatural one-shot 'The Weapons trials.' You can find both of them on Fanfiction, AO3 and Wattpad.**

 **Follow, Favourite and Comment.**

 **-AxieJade**

 **P.S Happy New Year**


	22. Into The Woods!

**(A/N) IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

 **I am renaming this story and I have no clue what to call it, if you guys have any ideas for a name then can you please tell me in the comments or my private message. And once this story is done I will be editing it and posting it again. I will also post it on sites such as AO3 and Wattpad. The main reason I want to rename it is so that it will stick out on any websites I post it on and so I can make a cover for it. So please tell me what you think it should be called.**

 **And finally I am making covers for stories. If you want me to make one for you then private message me. If you want to see some of the covers I have made in the past, then check out the covers for my stories 'In The Wake Of War' and 'The Weapon's Trials'.**

 **Without further a due. Here is the next chapter.**

* * *

I couldn't think.

It was all too much and as I ran between the small gap between two buildings, hot on Jun's tail. The sirens exploded in my ears as though the speakers were right next to me. I could hear the hosts yelling to each other, but I couldn't make out the words. I could hear out feet slapping against the concrete and the wind rushing against us as we moved. I tried to focus on my feet; on keeping them moving. But they did it anyway, as though they had a mind of their own. I feel nauseous. A cold sweat engulfed me even though it was a warm night.

I turned my head and looked at the hosts around me. The twins were in front of me, on either side of Jun, they ran with identical movements, eyes never leaving each other. Tamaki and Kyoya were behind me. Tamaki seemed to have come to his senses, but Kyoya kept a firm grip on his sleeve as they ran. Mori and Honey brought up the rear. I realised they had probably slowed down for the rest of us. Haruhi was directly next to me, her eyes never straying from the destination ahead: a tall chain fence.

It was at least three metres tall with barbed wire on the top. The links in the fence were large enough for a person to fit their hands or feet through to keep grip. My throat tightened as I looked at it. I had never been a good climber.

As we reached it, Jun pulled a flashlight out of his belt and shined it up onto the fence. The light reflected against the metal causing the fence to look as though it was glowing. I stared up at the dark sky. The moon and thousands of stars shone down on us, we almost didn't need the torch. I glanced at the terrain behind the fence. It was a thick forest. I could tell it would be hard to navigate. Thankfully, by the looks of it, the ground was pretty flat.

"We have to hurry." Jun said. "They could find us at any second."

"I'll go first." Mori says. He walks up to the fence and begins to climb, making it look effortless.

"Watch out for the barbed wire." Haruhi murmured.

Mori avoids the barbed wire and dropped down on the other side of the fence. Kyoya, Tamaki and Haruhi follow him. The twins climb up and I follow. Jun puts the flashlight between his teeth and climbs over the fence.

"I thought that would have been easier." Honey says.

"It's not over yet." Mori replied, his eyes lingering on the maze of trees ahead of us.

We run into the forest. Branches and sticks hit me and cut into my skin as I run. A branch knocks my sunglasses off. I don't have enough time to turn and retrieve it. With nothing to protect my eyes, I raise my hands to shield my face. After what seems like forever of running, but could have only been a couple of minutes, Jun holds out a hand to tell us to stop. We stop and he turns to us and we gathered in a circle.

"We need to keep going dead ahead to reach the town." He whispered. "But we can't run. It will make too much noise. We can't risk them finding us, so we will have to walk."

We all nod. I am bent over, hands on knees, my breathing laboured. I was never the athletic sought. Haruhi does the same. I check the exposed skin on my hands and lower arms. They're covered in small cuts and forming bruises from the branches. I swear even the leaves were sharp.

We're in a clearing. There were only a couple of metres of open land. Branches stretched overhead, blocking our view of the sky.

Suddenly I hear and loud cracking noise. I straighten up, almost falling over from the sudden movement, and look around, eyes wide.

"What was that?" Tamaki asked, worriedly. I was glad to see he was no longer drug crazed. "Was that a gunshot?"

"No." Mori said.

"Then what was it?"

I looked around the circle of hosts. No one seemed to have an answer.

"It sounded like someone standing on a stick." Haruhi said, suddenly. We all immediately looked down at the ground.

"It wasn't us." Kyoya murmured. Realisation ran through us.

"We need to move." I said. "Come on."

We turned to keep moving and as we started to speed-walk towards the town, I saw movement out of the corner of my eye.

I spun around, my eyes widening as I saw a man step out from behind a tree. My eyes darted to the gun held in his hand, pointing directly to us. The man who used to be my father locked eyes with me and smirked. I stared back, clenching my jaw and curling my hands into fists. My knuckled turned white.

"Oh no," He said. "Please don't leave."

* * *

 **Whoo hoo. I am on a roll. My writers block had disappeared and I feel fabulous!**

 **Sorry.**

 **If you didn't read the Authors note and the top, please do and then comment below and tell me what I should rename this story to.**

 **Comment, Follow and Favourite.**


	23. We Are Heroes!

**Kyoya**

I stared at Hana's father as he stepped out of the darkness of the forest, gun brandished in his left hand and his eyes glinting maniacally. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Honey and Mori step protectively in front of Tamaki and Haruhi and Kaoru grip Hikaru's sleeve tightly. Hana glared at her father, her fists curled so tightly that I was worried she would draw blood.

"Oh no, Please don't leave." Hana's father adjusted his grip on the gun and stepped to the side, circling us like prey. "You didn't really think," He said. "That you could just let you escape. What do you take me for? And Jun, I thought you knew what would happen if you tried to help them. We still have Miss Suzishima."

Jun froze at his words. My mind spun. Who was Hana's father talking about? He must have been blackmailing Jun with this Miss Suzishima. But who was she? My mind spun to a million different places, questions ran through my head. I had to remind myself that this was neither the time nor was it the place.

Jun stepped forward. "What have you done to Katanami?!"

Katanami. The name echoed in my head. Katanami Suzishima. Who was she?

"I wouldn't worry about her if I were you." Hana's father said. "You have much bigger problems at the moment."

My eyes wandered around the edge of the clearing. There was no one is sight and there weren't any noises to suggest otherwise. Hana's father was alone. I glanced over to Honey and Mori. Honey's eyes locked on mine and he nodded once. I nodded in return.

"Look at you!" Hana's father said, mockingly. "You are nothing; nothing except another pay check for me!"

I watched as Honey looked at Mori, motioning slightly with his head. Mori seemed to understand and nodded once. My eyes darted back to Hana's father. He didn't notice our glances, his eyes were started to look even more maniacal than before, something I didn't think was possible.

"You are going to regret trying to escape. I warned you! The consequences will be unpleasant. Especially for you, Jun. You're more trouble than your worth. I can't afford to keep disobedient people around. And Hannah,"

His gaze switched to his daughter. I was amazed at her poker face as he stared at her with faked regret. I saw Mori lock eyes with Hikaru and Kaoru, who nodded, understanding immediately. Honey spread the message to Haruhi and Tamaki. Tamaki tightened his grip on Haruhi's hand and Haruhi tensed her entire body. I saw Haruhi grab Hana's hand and give it a small squeeze. Hana looked at her and I saw the silent conversation between them. Hana looked back at her father, shooting daggers.

"God I hate you." She muttered, glaring at him.

"I gave you the chance to join me. You could have the chance of a lifetime, but you threw it away. All for a couple of spoilt rich teenagers who think they could be heroes."

Hana strode forward, stopping directly in front of her father, so that their chests were practically touching. Her father stared at her in shock, the gun still in his hand, stretched outward. Hana leaned forward and I stared in shock at her. I couldn't believe this was Hana, but at the same time I always knew it was her. This was the girl who tried to jump out of a moving vehicle when we kidnapped her. This is the girl who ran straight into a crowd of gun-wielding gangsters to help Tamaki.

"You're completely right." Hana murmured. Her father looked down at her, confusion written all over him. Hana turned and looked at us. She nodded once and I immediately knew what she meant.

She turned back to her father and I watched in shock and amazement as she punched him hard in face.

The clearing erupted into chaos. The gun fired as Hana's father staggered back, letting out a string of curses. We all ducked and the bullet flew somewhere into the surrounding forest. Kaoru ran forward and grabbed Hana's arm, pulling her back into the safety of our group. The gun flew out of her father's hand as Mori ran forward catching. Immediately he emptied the clip and threw the gun far into the darkness of the thick shroud of trees.

Hana's father groaned as he straightened up, his hand over his nose. I saw a thin trickle of blood run in between his fingers. He looked at Hana in surprise.

"Nice hit." He remarked. He glanced over to where Mori stood. "You should have kept the gun." He looked around at all of us. "But I suppose you're all too high and mighty to handle a real weapon."

"Damn straight." Hana muttered. "You're outnumbered. We're going to leave and there's nothing you can do."

Her father grinned. "Don't speak too soon."

Suddenly Hikaru turned and looked at us. "Do you hear that?"

We exchanged glances and listened. There was a small sound, slowly becoming louder and louder. My eyes widened as I realised what it was.

"Run!" Jun yelled.

We all turned away from Hana's father and ran into the thick woods. My heart thudded. They were close behind, I could tell. There had to be at least twenty of them. They only had one job and that was to hunt us down and bring us back to the hell hole we had just escaped from. We ran faster than we ever had in our lives. The threat of capture hanging ominously over us seemed to be the best motivator. Tamaki was ahead of me. I was surprised at how well he managed to run with his injuries, even though his arm was around Mori's shoulder and was being half dragged.

"What's that noise?" Haruhi yelled over the loud sounds of our kidnapper's footsteps. I listened. My eyes widened as I realised what that noise was.

"It's a road!" I yelled. "We're almost there!"

* * *

 **Holy sheet guys im so sorry this took so long to update. every time I tried to write I ended up doing a sentence and being interrupted. plus I just started a new year of school and have been getting a hella lot of homework.**

 **and this is probably full of mistakes, but I will eventually get around to editing this story.**

 **tell me what you think might happen. there will only be a few more chapters.**

 **Follow, Favourite and Comment**

 **-AxieJade**


	24. This Is How It Ends!

I wasn't one for early relief; there was nothing worse than thinking you were in the clear and being terribly disappointed; but in the moments as we dashed through the thinning woods and the dark grey concrete road came into view and faint glimpses of a town, poking through the trees, relief flooded over me like a tidal wave.

I ignored the screaming in my legs, the footsteps behind me.

I ignored the branches whipping at my body.

I ignored the blood pouring off my scratches as the trees drove deeper into my body.

For the first time in what felt like forever, I had hope. I'll see my mother again. I'll see Yuki and Mina. I'll even be happy to see Kenichi at this point. I could hear my father shouting from behind me, hurling orders and insults alike at his men. If even one of us got away he was screwed. A smirk crossed my lips.

I ran harder than ever. The road couldn't be more than fifty metres away. I dodged a branch. A stick scratched my leg. I felt a red, hot drop of blood slide down my calf. I gritted my teeth. We were so close.

I sped up. Pain seared through me. Every movement felt like a punch. So close. Only a little longer, a little further. So close. So close.

"Stop right there!"

A figure ran out in front of us. I saw the silver glint of a gun clenched in a fist.

"You didn't really forget about me, huh?"

It was the woman we saw when we arrived; the one that Hikaru and Kaoru had recognised. They had called her 'the maid'.

She smiled. It was cold and hard. The smirk spread across her face and an evil glint was visible in her dark eyes.

"I have to congratulate you, kiddies." She said, turning to look at the road behind her. "You got so far." She turned back to us. "But I'm afraid I'm going to have to put a stop to this little rebellion of yours."

"You know I'm starting to get really tired of the monologue." I quipped. "So if you could just let us be on our way."

She smirked at me, her mouth opening slightly. "You really are you father's daughter."

I clenched my jaw. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the rest of the black-clad guards catch up to us and position themselves around out group, guns raised.

"Anyway," She continued, her tone shifting from mockery to kindness. "I don't think that Mr Suoh over there is really in any state for any more running. How about you take him back to the hospital, for his own good?"

I turned and looked at Tamaki. His skin was incredibly pale and his lips were blue, his eyes were flickering, as though he were trying to stay awake and if it weren't for Mori's strong grip on him I'm sure he would have collapsed. Sensing the eyes on him he gave a small smile. "I'm fine..." He didn't make it to the end of his sentence. His words completely slurred and he collapsed in Mori's arms. Jun ran over and threw one of Tamaki's arms over his shoulder.

I turned back to the woman. She regarded me kindly, an expression not suited to her face.

"Come on, Shiori." A new voice said. I recognised it instantly... my father. "Stop playing with them."

"You took your time." I muttered. "Is your old age really slowing you down that much?"

My father turned to me, his eyes narrowing. He stared at me for a moment, before smiling quickly. It didn't reach his eyes. He walked over to me and threw his arm over my shoulder. My muscles instantly tensed.

"Hannah, when we get back to the compound we are going to have a nice long talk."

He gave me a pat on the back and nodded to the guards surrounding us. They started forward, guns jolting in their grips. They moved their circle tighter around us, leaving no room for escape.

"Although, I would worry about Mr Suoh if I were you." My father said, walking back to where Shiori stood. "If I remember correctly: broken ankle, fractured leg, cracked ribs."

"Don't forget about the collapsed lung."

"Oh yes, we won't forget about that." My father smiled. He looked up at all of us, his expression instantly hardening. "The game is over. We're not playing anymore. Let's go."

My heart thudded in my chest. It couldn't end like this. We had gotten so far. There's no way I'm going back. I thought about the dark, cramped room and my heart rate quickened. I struggled to breath.

The guards around us moved forward. I backed away from them, running into Haruhi who appeared to be doing the same. Hikaru moved to my side. There was hopelessness in his eyes. Kaoru was on his other side, his expression mirroring Hikaru's to the exact detail.

A loud smacking sound echoed against the trees. I turned and saw a guard collapse to the ground, Honey standing over him.

My dad rolled his eyes. "Please don't. It never works."

He was right, but as I clenched my fists, I realised that I wouldn't go down without a fight. I looked around at the people next to me. I wondered what I would call them. Were we friends, allies? The fear that had melted of their faces, replaced by an expression that screamed give 'em hell. Mori passed Tamaki completely over to Jun and raised his fists.

My father looked at us, an annoyed confusion etched over his face. Shiori stared at us like bugs she wanted to squish.

"Really?" My father shook his head.

He snatched the gun off the man closest to him. He aimed it at us and I heard a recognisable click of a bullet sliding into the chamber.

"Hannah. Don't make me do this."

"I'm not making you do anything." I replied.

"That's it!" He snapped. "I've given you your chance! Now move!"

Suddenly a noise cut through the air. I jumped as it came closer and closer. It was so loud that I shoved my hands over my ears. The high pitched mechanical scream took me a moment to recognise. It was sirens. It was followed by another sound, like something moving quickly through the air. I saw Tamaki stir.

My father looked up at the sky, his expression panicked.

"Mr Ford, please exit onto the road with your hands in the air."

The voice came from directly above us. I turned to look over at the road where several black SUVs had pulled up. Men and women clad in official suits and bullet proof vests stepped out, aiming their guns at my father, Shiori and the guards.

I could hear the hosts whooping with joy. Hikaru, Haruhi, Kaoru and Honey exchanged hugs. A smile of relief flooded over Kyoya, Jun and Mori's face. I let myself smile.

"Mr Ford, tell your men to surrender! Put down your weapons!"

I looked over to my father. He stared around at the sudden change of scene around him. He shook his head and looked at me.

"Just give up, Dad." I said. "It's over."

There was a change in his eyes. Fury flickered like flames. His look turned to a glare. I felt fear rush through me.

"It's not over until I say it's over." He snarled. He swung his gun up, pointing it at me.

Everything slowed down.

I heard the bullet explode out of the barrel.

I thought about my mum.

I heard shouts around me.

I thought about Yuki and Mina.

I heard my slow and steady breaths.

I thought about the hosts.

I closed my eyes, awaiting the pain.

In those split seconds, I thought about everything… and yet, my mind was blank. I wondered if I could survive a bullet wound. I wondered where it would hit. I could only hope for a miracle now. Some part of me begged for a miracle. Didn't I deserve it?

I felt something hit me in the chest. I clamped my teeth together. Pain flooded where I was hit. Was this it?

But it wasn't the pain of a bullet. It was too big and from the wrong side.

My eyes flew open as I fell forward, slamming my head against the ground. My eyes flickered around and I felt as though my eyelids weighed more than anything I had ever experienced. The world spun and I caught sight of Jun next to me, slowing climbing to his feet. He must have tackled me. I saw our rescuers run forward. I saw my father being shoved onto his knees. I saw a woman help Mori lift Tamaki.

My eyes shut for a split second, but when they opened I was lying in a bed in what looked like a hospital room..

I blinked, slightly coming to. I saw a messy of brown hair lean over me. I heard a voice.

"Hana, are you okay?"

I sighed. A smile covered my lips. "We did it." I muttered.

Haruhi smiled back at me. "Yeah, we did."

Kyoya's face joined Haruhi's as I slowly pushed myself into a sitting position. I smiled at them both. They smiled back.

"Is anyone hurt?" I asked, rubbing my head.

"No." Kyoya said. "Jun got you out of way just in time. The bullet hit a tree behind us. They took Tamaki away straight away. He's the worst."

I let out a sigh of relief and lay back down, looking up at the roof. I grinned.

A nurse bustled into the room and smiled at me. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," I replied.

She nodded, wrote something down on her clipboard and told me that a doctor will be in in a moment. I nodded in reply and she left.

I turned back to Kyoya and Haruhi. They were in different clothes, casual. The bruises and cuts that I could see on them were healing.

"How long was I out?"

"It's only been a bit over a day." Haruhi replied. "Tamaki just finished surgery and should be alright to leave in about a week. Jun is staying another day. They think he has a concussion or something. Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori and Honey are all in the cafeteria eating."

I nodded, relived. I opened my mouth to ask another question, but was interrupted by a loud scream. My head turned and I saw my mother standing at the door, holding a cup of coffee. She dropped it, sending the black liquid all over the floor and rushed over to me.

I barely had a second to react before her arms were around me.

"Hannah," She breathed. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." I whispered. I wrapped my arms around her and buried my head in her shoulder.

* * *

 **This is NOT the last chapter. I repeat, this is NOT the last chapter. I will have one-three more chapters** **before the story ends.**

 **I must again apologise for the lack of updates (let's just pretend it hasn't been four months.) I've had no much work with school and have a school play coming up soon (We're doing a Very Potter Musical and I'm Ron.)**

 **Now that most of my work has been completed I will throw myself back into this fic and hopefully finish before Christmas.**

 **I'm really proud of this chapter. Please tell me what you think because I tried to start doing a new style of writing.**

 **Please tell me what you think or any advice you have in the comments.**

 **Thank you so much.**

 **-AxieJade**


	25. Epilogue

After one more day in the hospital I was allowed to return home.

I spent the days exploring, roaming the impossible big house that I still hadn't fully explored. My mother and Shima followed me relentlessly, ordering me back to my room every few hours to rest. However, some days they didn't need to tell me and I spent the entire day in bed, reading or watching TV.

My father continued to stay in my thoughts. His name had not been released to the public. I still felt as though this was all my fault and I wondered what would have happened if I had of staying in contact with him.

But, above all I felt lonely.

My mother and Shima stuck close to me, a constant presence. Kenichi left me alone mostly, spending most of his time in his office. I only ever saw him at meals. Though, when I returned home he smiled at me and said that he was glad I wasn't hurt, giving me some sought of hope for the future of our relationship. I didn't mention how I thought he was the one behind our kidnapping.

I thought about contacting Jun, but I had no way how.

Yuki and Mina dropped by one day, a week and a half after I returned home. With them they brought dozens of bouquets of flowers and what seemed like hundreds of cards from students at school telling me to get well soon. Many of them also carried messages to give to the hosts. Apparently, other than Haruhi, I was the only one who was able to be contacted. The rest seemed to have disappeared off the map.

There were no updates on the Host Club website or on social media. There was nothing in the news about any of us after the initial reports that we had been found safe and the culprit had been apprehended.

I only left the house once, three weeks after I returned home, to meet Haruhi. It took several days of begging, but my mother allowed me to leave the house alone to meet her.

We met at a local café in town.

Haruhi revealed to me that she had heard nothing of the other hosts either, other than a brief text from Tamaki two weeks earlier saying that he would be spending some time in France with his parents.

I spent the next the next week in a pit of disappointment. I wondered where the missing hosts were now.

That was until a letter in a pink envelope showed up at my front door.

Two days later I stood outside the Suoh Estate, staring up at the high gates. My mother stood behind me, a hand on my shoulder.

The gates were the only way to see in. The rest of the estate was surrounded by a thick, tall hedge that I suspect had been grown around a fence itself. Inside I could see the gigantic house, bigger than Kenichi's by miles, made of a beautiful white marble and painted in pale pastels in different sections. Surrounding it was an amazing amount of rose bushes in various colours; white, yellow, orange, red, pink; and hedges carved into the shapes of animals and people.

I let out a small gasp at the spectacle in front of me. My mother stared with an overwhelmed silence. Even when she travelled when she was young, I doubted she had seen anything like it.

A man walked up to us, dressed in black. I guessed he was security. He stopped at the gate. "Do you have an invitation?"

I nodded and pulled the pink invitation out of my bag and passed it to him. He looked it over and nodded to another guard sitting in a booth off the side of the driveway. A buzz filled the air and the gate swung open.

The first guard handed the invitation back and pointed to a small wooden fence between the house and the hedge. "Go through there."

I nodded and took my invitation, shoving it in my bag. I turned away and began to walk towards the wooden fence.

A shout rang through the air.

"Hana!"

I turned back and saw Jun and a girl dart through the gate as it shut. The guard attempted to stop them, jumping in front of them and spreading his arms out. Jun flashed him their invite and went around him. The guard shook his head and went to join his co-worker in the booth.

Jun and the girl stopped in front of us, huffing for a few seconds before he greeted me.

"Hana, hi, this is Katanami. Katanami, this is Hana."

Katanami smiled at me. She looked my age, maybe a bit older. She was shorter than me by nearly a full head and thin, unnaturally so. Her hair was an incredible dark brown and halfway down to her waist. She had a round face and large brown eyes.

I remember my father mentioning her in the forest. Katanami Suzishima. He said that they had her. She must have been who they were using to bribe Jun into working with them.

She gave me a wide smile. "Hi, nice to meet you."

"You, too." I smiled, then suddenly realised that my mother was standing next to me. "This is my mum, Annalisa."

"Nice to meet you." Jun said with a smile worthy of a host. My mother smiled and shook his hand, then Katanami.

We began to walk towards the woodened gate, reaching it in only a matter of seconds. I reached forward and undid the latch, then walked through.

All I managed to see was a thick mess of golden hair before I was wrapped in a hug.

"Oh, Hana!" Tamaki cried, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me slightly. "It is good to see that you are well."

I smiled at his theatrics as he pulled me in.

We were in some sought of courtyard. There were stone marble floors, interrupted every few metres by a garden bed full of roses, in every shade and colour, as diverse as the ones in the front yard. Small glass table stood of the side with people sitting around them. They were covered in food; the same type of cakes, sandwiches and tea served at the Host Club. Everything seemed to fit the Host Club aesthetic.

Around the courtyard people stood, talking to each other. I recognised a few of them: Kasanoda from first year; Renge, who I had been told was the Host Club manager; a group of adults and children all bearing a close resemblance to the hosts, making me believe that they were their families; even a couple of my friends were standing in the back, unaware of our entry, Yuki, Mina, Arashi, even Yuki's brother Takuya was there.

Immediately, I was surrounded. The hosts came around Jun, and I. Katanami and my mother seemed to disappear as they recognised people they knew in the crowd standing around the courtyard.

I felt like I was going to collapse as Hikaru, Kaoru and Honey pounced on me, giving me the tightest hugs I had ever experienced. Haruhi flashed me a grin and gave me a tight hug herself. I even felt myself hugging Mori and then Kyoya, who both returned it.

We stood together, laughing in what felt like a long awaited relief. Now it finally felt like it was over. We were together. We were safe. We were happy. There was no danger that could attack us now and we basked together in the feeling of it all.

I turned to Tamaki. "What is this?"

"This?" He said, waving his hand. "Just a little get-together. It's a celebration of our daring escape and return."

"Tamaki insisted on it." Kyoya said, over the conversation around us. "The second he got back from France. He barely gave me any time to plan it." Tamaki scowled, still grinning.

I smiled, throwing a soft punch onto his shoulder. He faked pain, grabbing his shoulder with his other hand and wincing.

"It's perfect." I said. Tamaki smiled and Kyoya shook his head smiling.

I let myself be pulled further into the courtyard. Yuki, Mina, Arashi and Takuya had found their way over to us. I stood there surround by them and the hosts… surrounded by my friends.

My smile grew.

This was perfect.

* * *

 **So yes. This is the end.**

 **I want to first off say thank you very much to every body who read this fic. The last nearly two years of writing would not have been possible if it weren't for you. Thank you for sitting through my months of 'writers block' and being generally amazing with your comments and love.**

 **This fic has been a constant part of my life for the last two years and now that it's over I do feel a little emotional.**

 **When I started writing this fic I had no idea what I was in for. I hadn't planned any of it. All I had in my head was an OC and the Host Club. I had no idea what I was going to do it terms of plot or character arcs, which might explain why it takes so long for either of those to kick in.**

 **I am still **so incredibly ** **proud of what I have been able to create.********

 **I do plan sometime in the future to rewrite this fic. I will definitely do some planning before I write that though (something I did not do when I started writing this) and I will definitely be focussing on improving the quality of my writing and fix the many plot holes I'm sure I have left. ** ** **It m** **ay take a matter of months or even years, but it will definitely be happening. I will be continuing to write other fanfictions as well, though.********

 ** ** ** **Thank you so much. For now,********

 **-AxieJade**


End file.
